La venganza…lleva al amor
by MayreCullen
Summary: Bella se va a casar, pero todo acaba cuando ella encuentra a su prometido con otra y el la abandona,ella humillada y dolida se deja consumir por el deseo de vengaza, que pasara si en el camino se enamora del hombre que la va ayudar con su venganza.lemmons
1. PROLOGO

"**La venganza…..lleva al amor"**

**PROLOGO**

Cada día mi vida era mas monótona que el anterior, ya nada tenia sentido desde que _  
el me había dejado, _que estupida fui al creer que el me amaba, aunque las señales eran claras,  
yo simplemente me aferraba a la fantasía aunque mi subconsciente siempre trataba de advertirme  
que el nunca me había querido, después de todo el era un hombre con clase, rico,  
y muy hermoso y yo…bueno, podría decir que tengo una belleza moderada,  
mi cabello largo y castaño siempre ha sido mi orgullo, mis piernas largas y blanca mi mayor tesoro,  
y tengo curvas, aunque no demasiadas y mis ojos café casi como el chocolate son tan expresivos  
que juraría que todo el mundo podría ver mi alma si mirara con atención, cosa que mi prometido no hizo,  
ya que sus ojos estaban muy ocupado devorando con la mirada a una modelo internacional….  
Ahhh y ni decir lo que sus manos estaban haciendo en el cuerpo de la modelo,  
solo recordarlo me dan ganas de asesinarlo, y luego asesinarme yo por haber sido tan idiota….  
y pensar que tenia que seguir aguantándolo, eso es lo que me pasa por trabajar en el mismo sitio que mi ex novio-prometido,  
casi esposo… pero yo se que saldría adelante, nunca he sido la mártir en situaciones difíciles,  
y ahora no empezaría, le demostraría que su amante, ahora novia, no era nadie en comparación conmigo,  
aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba hacer eso,  
pero aunque me pasara las noches llorando tratando de borrar todas las cosas que me hizo  
y la humillación que me hizo pasar en la compañía,  
yo encontraría la forma de hacerlo pagar con lagrimas lo que me hizo a mi…

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa........soy nueva en fanfiction y esta es mi primera historia.....porf no sean malitos y diganme si

debo continuar....espero por sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas, digan lo que piensan por favor....


	2. El Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos….La historia es mía.**

**

* * *

Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño, a quien ha estado ayudandome con la historia, a la fabulosa _Awen Granger, _ahora si.... disfruten el primer capitulo....  
**

* * *

**El Comienzo**

* * *

**BPOV**

Mi celular empezó a sonar bien temprano logrando así que despertara. La canción _"I got feeling"_ de Black Eyes Peas resonó y sin ver el identificador de llamadas contesté…

-¿Hola?

-Hola Bella, amiga, ¿cómo estas?

-Bien Alice, ¿Y tú?

-Bien, bien, amiga… solo quería asegurarme que nos vamos a juntar para desayunar…

-Si Alice, no se me ha olvidado…-dije con voz soñolienta- ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- ¿Te parece la cafetería que esta al frente de Bussines?, Uhmmm…¿En 30 minutos?

- Si Alice, nos vemos en 30…

-Ok amiga, te quiero…-me dijo con su voz cantarina. Se le escuchaba muy feliz y llena de energía, aunque no me sorprende, por alguna razón Alice parece siempre tener energía y ni hablar de la felicidad que irradia todo el tiempo.

- Yo también…- y con esto ultimo colgué el celular y me dispuse a empezar mi día.

Esa es mi mejor amiga, Alice. Es la chica más linda que he conocido en mi vida y no solo físicamente - aunque tampoco he encontrado a nadie que se le compare-, es delgada, pero con curvas, bajita y tiene la cara de ángel. Su cabello es un caso aparte, es corto, hermoso y siempre parece que las puntas están apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Pero Alice es tan o más bella en su interior, tiene un corazón de oro, aunque es aficionada a las compras y me tortura cada cierto tiempo, como esos días en los que nos pasamos 8 y 9 horas metidas en tiendas. No me malinterpreten, adoro las compras, pero pasar 9 horas en el centro comercial es agotador…Rose es mi amiga también, ella es la novia de Emmett, solo que con ella no soy tan abierta como con Alice. Ella es muy reservada en cuanto a sus emociones, a diferencia de Alice que es un pañuelo abierto y siempre las muestra. Pero a pesar de que son muy diferentes se llevan muy bien entre ellas. Emmet es el hermano mayor de Alice, y también está Edward quien es su otro hermano dos años mayor que Alice, aunque a éste ultimo no lo conozco ya que se fue hace 4 años a vivir a Londres, y Alice y sus padres son los que siempre van a visitarlo. Tengo entendido que es dueño de una de las empresas de publicistas más famosa de Europa, por lo que no puede viajar muy a menudo…

Yo vivo en Seatle al igual que Alice y Jasper su novio. Tengo un departamento muy coqueto, no es nada extravagante, pero si es muy espacioso y muy personalizado. Trabajo en Black Company, una compañía que se encarga de hacer auditorias en empresas privadas, además de que soy la prometida del vicepresidente de la compañía y soy muy feliz. Hace 6 meses que nos comprometimos y aunque ya todos dicen que debemos casarnos - todos excepto Alice- Jacob y yo estamos disfrutando nuestro compromiso, aunque una parte de mi se muere por que ya estemos casados, no voy a presionarlo, porque cada vez que menciono el tema terminamos peleando, por eso ya he dejado de insistir, sé que cuando él este listo me pedirá que busquemos fecha para nuestra boda…

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando volvió a sonar el cel…

-Hola amor…-le dije cuando me fije en el número del identificador.

-Hola cielo, ¿cómo estas?

-Mejor ahora que te escucho ¿tú? – le dije mientras terminaba de ponerme los zapatos.

-Bien mi vida, - la voz se le escuchaba rara, como si estuviera tratando de sonar convincente- te llamo para decirte que voy a tener que viajar hoy a Chicago a cerrar el negocio con "G Company" porque nos enteramos que hay otra compañía interesada en hacer negocios con ella y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder otro cliente….

-Ummmm… ¿y no hay nadie más que pueda hacer eso?, ¿tienes que ir tú? – le dije con voz apagada. Hace tiempo que sólo él se encarga de los viajes de negocios, y habían otros empleados gerenciales que también se podían encargan de hacer esos dichosos viajes.

-Lo siento Bella, sabes que si hubiera otra forma lo haría… James está para Nueva York, y Erick sale en los próximos días…-dijo poco convencido.

-Si lo sé, es por el bien de la compañía y nuestro futuro…- es lo que siempre me dice- pero tienes más de un mes en el que solo eres tu quien viaja…

-Lo sé cielo, yo no estoy feliz tampoco…

-Bueno, tal vez quieras que te acompañe – le dije con tono sensual.

-Amor…-carraspeo- si me acompañas no vamos a trabajar….

-Pero antes te acompañaba y hacíamos los trabajos…. Y también disfrutábamos la ciudad… ¿Por qué ahora tiene que ser diferente? –le dije tratando de convencerlo.

-Porque eres mi prometida y no se vería bien que hiciéramos esos viajes juntos, ¿qué pensarían los empleados?….-me dijo con voz molesta.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que piensen los empleados? – le dije yo también empezando a molestarme.

-Isabella, no vamos a discutir nuevamente sobre esto, ya te avise que me voy de viaje, regreso a más tardar el martes… - y me colgó el teléfono.

Me quede pasmada, nunca Jake me había colgado el teléfono. Realmente no quería discutir con él, sabia que todo lo que hacía era por nuestro bien por eso lo llamé para pedirle disculpas pero no me contestó, así que me dispuse a pasar por su apartamento antes de ir a la oficina….

Me subí a mi amado carro, un Audi A-6, y cuando iba por la segunda esquina sonó nuevamente mi celular…

-¡Mierda!…Alice… -murmure, no tenía que ver el identificador para saber que se trataba de ella. Hace 5 minutos ya debiéramos de estar desayunando.

-Hola Alice, discúlpame pero no vamos a poder desayunar…

-¿Queeeeeeé? Bella, te voy a matar…tienes una semana prometiéndome este desayuno y ahora lo cancelas…

-Discúlpame Alice por favor. Es que tuve una discusión con Jake y se va a ir de viaje. No quiero que estemos peleados por eso voy a pasar a verlo antes que se marche…-le dije con voz abatida, yo también tenía ganas de verla, hace 8 días que no nos veíamos.

- Hay Bella, tu y Jacob, realmente no te entiendo….-dijo como queriendo añadir algo mas- bueno esta bien, si es lo que quieres…- ya me imagino a Alice en este momento poniendo su puchero de cachorro herido.

-Alice, cariño, no te pongas así, sabes que te adoro…,ok… para compensarte te voy a dejar que juegues a la Barbi Bella mañana sábado, pero solo mañana, ¿si?

-Ahhh esta bien, Bella, - ya me la imagino dando brinquitos en medio de la cafetería- me llamas en cuanto salgas del apartamento de Jacob para que me cuentes sobre el sexo de reconciliación…-bromeó. Aunque yo sabía que no le agradaba Jake siempre trataba de evitar hablar mal de él, ya que nunca daba resultado la charla sobre que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Ay Alice, por favor… que seas una persona sin moral no significa que todos seamos así. No te voy a contar nada… y adiós que acabo de llegar…

-Jejejeje, esta bien Bella, acuérdate mañana nos vamos de compras… no tengas excusas que no te lo perdono…

-Si, si, si, yo también te quiero.- y colgué…

Cuando llegue al departamento de Jacob me percate que su vehiculo estaba ahí. _"Bien, por lo menos todavía no se ha ido"_, pensé aliviada para cuando vi en mi parqueo -si tengo un parqueo en su departamento- había sido ocupado por otro vehículo. _"Seguro alguien de otro apartamento se parqueo en mi parqueo"_, pensé fastidiada estacionándome en otro sitio. Subí al ascensor y marque el piso 10, que es donde Jacob tiene su pent House. Cuando el ascensor se abrió pensé en tocar la puerta, pero sería mejor darle una sorpresa y tener un poco de sexo mañanero antes de que se fuera de viaje, por lo que saque mis llaves de su apartamento de mi cartera y abrí…

Cuando estaba a mitad de la sala, escuché unos gemidos y me paralice… Trague en seco y seguí caminado, me pare frente a la habitación de Jacob y lo que estaba frente a mi no lo podía creer… Jacob estaba recargado en la pared con una chica quien tenía las piernas aferradas a las caderas de él. Solté un grito sordo y ellos se paralizaron al verme…

-Bella….-dijo Jacob caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba. Había bajado a la chica quien se encontraba solamente en bragas y estaba tratando de taparse el torso con las manos, aunque era por las puras, ya le había visto sus falsos implantes. Jacob que solo se encontraba en bóxer.

- No te me acerques -logre decir con las mejillas anegadas en lágrimas y retrocediendo.

-Cariño, déjame explicarte…

-Esta bien -grite- ¡Explícate!…- exigí pero él sólo se quedó en silencio.

-¡¡Explícate!!! -volví a gritar.

-Bella, yo…me enamore… hace cuatro meses que me he dado cuenta…llevo saliendo con Leah 5 meses…yo…lo siento… ya no puedo seguir con esto del compromiso…realmente lo siento Bella, pero nunca he estado enamorado de ti, todo lo de nosotros era por mi padre -me dijo con un tono de voz que no supe identificar- pero tu me llevaste a esto, -me dijo ahora con tono acusatorio- Yo quería enamorarme de ti, hice todo lo posible, pero tú siempre te alejabas alegando tener mucho trabajo y presionándome con lo del matrimonio. Realmente no es lo que yo quería, o mejor dicho, no es contigo con quien yo lo quería. Ahora encontré a la mujer de mi vida…y es Leah…

Mis oídos no podían creer lo que estaba escuchando, "_¿realmente él me estaba diciendo eso?"_…. La chica que estaba detrás suyo no me veía con lastima ni con arrepentimiento, me miraba con burla, como diciendo: _"me he quedado con él"…_

-¡Eres un idiota!- volví a gritar-, esta es la patética excusa con la que me saltas después que te entregue casi 4 años de mi vida. No vales la pena… si esta golfa es la mujer de tu vida, ¿Por qué diablos seguías comprometido conmigo?….¿qué es lo que estabas buscando?… -estaba totalmente fuera de control- ahh, ya sé… precisamente esto es lo que buscabas, que yo me diera cuenta que me estabas engañando para así poder restregarme a la mujerzuela ésta con la que te estas acostando….¡eres tan poco hombre!…no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta de esto - volví a sollozar…

Jacob me miraba sin ningún sentimiento aflorando en sus facciones. Solamente se veía como si quisiera que saliera de su vida, por lo que salí del apartamento llorando, con el corazón partido y mi alma sangrando por todo el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando…

Baje del edificio y la recepcionista me miró como si supiera lo que pasaba y sintiera lastima por mi. Aunque pensándolo bien, seguro ella lo sabía porque Jacob ahora se encuentra con una mujer que seguro ella vio llegar - o vio más de una vez por aquí- y me vio salir a mi del edificio. Ella sabia que yo era la novia de Jacob, muchas fueron las veces en que me quede con él en su apartamento… Me carcajee, pero no era una risa feliz sino de repugnancia; hasta en el edificio lo sabían, parece ser que la única ciega en todo este tiempo he sido yo…

Salí del edificio y me monte en mi carro. Conduje como una loca pasándome más de 2 señales de transito, cuando cheque la hora ya era pasada las 9:00 de la mañana. Como me encontraba hoy sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarme en el trabajo, por lo que llamé a mi jefe, _"¡gracias a Dios Jacob no es mi jefe!"_...

-Buenos días Black Company –me contesto Ángela mi secretaria

-Buenos días Ángela - sabia que mi voz en estos momentos no era de lo mejor.

-Señorita Isabella, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si gracias Ángela, podrías pasarme con el señor Black por favor...

-Señorita, si se refiera a su prometido -me di con la palma de la mano en la cabeza, claro que ella pensaría que estaba llamando a Jacob- el no ha llegado.

- No, no Ángela, -hable rápidamente- quise decir con el señor Billy Black.

-Ah, un momento señorita, ahora la comunico.- esperé aproximadamente 1 minuto cuando sentí que hablaban del otro lado.

-Buenos días Isabella, ¿cómo estas? - Billy siempre ha sido un amor conmigo y yo lo quiero como a un padre desde que Charlie murió. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, mi papa trabajó mucho tiempo en su compañía, y por eso Billy quiso que trabajara para él en el momento que termine mi carrera de administración de empresas. Soy la encargada del departamento de Recursos Humanos, y Jacob es el encargado del departamento de relaciones públicas de la empresa. Salí de mi ensoñación para contestarle a Billy…

-Buenos días Billy, he tenido días mejores pero no te preocupes, solo te llamo para avisarte que no voy a poder ir a trabajar hoy…

-¿Te sientes mal Bella? -Me preguntó Billy en tono más paternal.

-No te preocupes Billy, no es nada de lo que no me pueda encargar.

-¿Segura?, ahh ya se…quieres tomarte unos días libres para ir con Jacob a Chicago, eh picarona --sentí un dolor en el pecho cuando Billy dijo esas palabras…

-No Billy, lamentablemente no es eso, quería esperar para decirte esto pero es mejor que te enteres por mí, Jacob y yo acabamos de romper el compromiso…

-¿Quéeee? Bella, no estas hablando en serio, si ustedes se aman…

- Eso es lo mismo que pensaba yo…

-¿Pero por qué Bella?, no me mientas…

-Billy, creo que eso es mejor que te lo explique Jacob, realmente no me siento en condiciones para hablar de eso en estos momentos - le dije con la voz quebrada y las lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas…

-Esta bien, -después de una pausa que me pareció una eternidad, Billy volvió hablar- Bella querida, tomate el tiempo que necesites, ese Jacob me va a escuchar…- eso fue lo ultimo que escuche mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Realmente no sé cómo llegué a mi apartamento. Vivo en un quinto piso y cuando abrí la puerta me derrumbe en el sillón y lloré…lloré por horas, creo que la única vez que había llorado tanto fue tras la muerte de Charlie, y hace ya año y medio de eso… No sé en qué momento del día me quedé dormida, pero cuando me desperté ya eran pasadas las 2:00 de la tarde. No tenía nada de hambre y habría preferido mil veces estar en la subconciencia del sueño que enfrentarme nuevamente a la realidad y darme cuenta que lo que había pasado con Jacob no había sido una pesadilla… a las 3:15 empezó a sonar el cel, pero no conteste. Me di cuenta que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Alice, tres de la oficina y dos de Rose…

Fui a mi habitación a quitarme la ropa y darme un baño – tal vez así podría relajarme un poco - cuando estaba con la toalla enrollada al cuerpo y la bañera lista con sales de baño y espuma aromática, empezó a sonar el tel de mi departamento. Realmente no estaba en ánimos para hablar con nadie, luego de 5 repiques sonó la grabación y la voz de Alice resonó en la otra línea…

-Bella cariño, ¿dónde estas?. Me he pasado el día llamándote a la oficina y al celular. Vamos cariño, si estas ahí, contesta. Mira que me tienes preocupada, - realmente sonaba preocupada, pero ahora no quería hablar con nadie. La voz de Alice nuevamente interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-Bella, -me dijo ahora con voz de reproche-, más te vale que me llames sino estaré pasándome por tu casa a las 6:00 cuando salgas de la oficina, y será mejor que me tengas una buena excusa por perderte el día entero…- se escucho un suspiro fuerte desde el otro lado de la línea- lo siento cariño, no quise hablarte mal, es que realmente estoy preocupada… llámame…

Me sentí mal por Alice, realmente no quería que se preocupara pero ahora no me encontraba en condiciones de hacer otra cosa que llorar. Me entre en la bañera con más lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, _"¿realmente nunca acabarían?"_, mientras estaba en la bañera me encontré pensando en la relación que tenía con Jacob. Habíamos salido por 3 años antes de comprometernos. Desde que nos conocimos cuando Charlie aun estaba vivo - hace 4 años- desde ese momento nos convertimos en amigos, y luego cuando se me declaro un año después nos volvimos novios al instante. Recuerdo que yo estaba muy feliz, él era todo lo que yo había deseado en un hombre; caballeroso, simpático, hermoso y adorable. Realmente nunca entendí como él se había fijado en mí. A los 5 meses de nuestro noviazgo cuando yo tenía 19 años, y el 21 tuvimos nuestra primera relación sexual. Realmente no fue nada preparado, fue en su habitación pero él fue muy tierno conmigo, en ese momento creí que me amaba, ahora que lo pensaba realmente, nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor. Él un día se comportaba cariñoso conmigo y al otro me ignoraba completamente, ahora me doy cuenta del por qué, no era él quien quería estar conmigo, fue por su padre que hizo todo esto. Él nunca me había amado, yo nunca fui nadie en su vida. Lo peor había empezado hace un año aproximadamente; ahora ya nunca salíamos, siempre peleábamos, nunca me llevaba a sus viajes de "negocios" aunque me imagino que negocios eran, todo era un total caos, era como si ya estuviera harto de la situación – no, él estaba harto de mí- por eso siempre me trataba con tanta indiferencia. No sé cómo pude soportarlo sin haberme dado cuenta antes. Lo que realmente no entiendo es, cómo pudo ser tan cruel de pedirme matrimonio si no me amaba… yo lo seguía amando con todo mi corazón y no entiendo cómo pudo tener el valor de engañarme. Siempre Alice me decía que creía que él no era el adecuado, me decía que ella no nos imaginaba juntos por siempre, tenía razón, aunque en ese momento yo creí que ella lo decía porque Jacob no le agradaba.

Deje de pensar en eso, si seguía así nunca iba a olvidar a Jacob. Aunque eso iba a ser muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba con él y no podría evitar toparme con él. Nuestras oficinas están en el mismo piso, yo nunca creí que fuera mala idea, pero ahora realmente tenían que darme un Oscar como la más estúpida. _"¡Cómo iba a pasar frente a su oficina todos los días!, realmente nada de esto era bueno"… _

Me dispuse a salir de la bañera. Me puse una pijama de besos que me daba más debajo de la rodilla y la blusa era una franelita. Cuando estuve consciente de que eran las 5:10 de la tarde y no había comido nada desde ayer me dispuse a prepararme un sándwich, realmente no tenía hambre pero tenía que comer sino quería parecer un cadáver en cuestión de días o peor aún, desmayarme en medio de la oficina…. Termine de prepararme el sándwich y busque un vaso de jugo de naranja de la nevera, estaba por terminar cuando escuche el sonido de mi cel. Contuve un suspiro, ya no podía retener esto más, en algún momento tendría que hablar con Alice, así que tomé el cel de la mesa del comedor y contesté…

-Hola, -la voz me sonó quebrada.

-¿Bella?. ¡Oh Bella!, que bueno que estas bien –se escuchaba el alivio en la voz de Alice, sabía que ahora venía lo fuerte- ¿se puede saber dónde te has metido todo el día? –me dijo en tono de reproche- Me has tenido muy preocupada Isabella, y se muy bien que no estas con Jacob porque llamé a su apartamento y me dijeron que se había ido de viaje, -así que no me mientas- y tú no fuiste a trabajar hoy, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿dónde te habías metido? –dijo todo esto en medio segundo y sin respirar.

-Alice, cariño. Estoy en casa y realmente no he pasado un buen día -le dije con las lagrimas a punto de salir.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

-Alice, Jacob….-no pude terminar porque la voz no me salía, trate de controlar los sollozos pero era imposible.

-¿Bella?, cariño estoy en tu casa en 10 minutos…-y escuche el tuc, tuc, tuc, de fondo. Alice había colgado.

***********

En 10 minutos como había dicho Alice, ya se encontraba tocando frenéticamente la puerta de mi casa… Cuando abrí la puerta no pude hacer más nada que correr frenética a los brazos de Alice y ponerme a llorar. Ella no dijo nada y entro conmigo abrazada a su cuerpo, me guió hasta el sofá donde nos sentamos y yo seguí llorando por mucho rato -realmente pudieron haber sido horas- cuando estaba más calmada, entonces Alice habló.

-Bella, dime qué pasó, -se le escuchaba la voz contenida, como si quisiera matar a alguien y me hacia la idea de a quién.

-Alice….Jacob me engañaba. Lo encontré en su departamento esta mañana, quería sorprenderlo pero realmente la sorprendida fui yo… él estaba con ella casi con nada encima, estaban a punto de tener sexo, -Alice estaba escuchando y se le veía el disgusto en la cara, pero no dijo nada esperando hasta que yo terminara- cuando me vio me dijo que lo dejara explicarse, yo le dije que hablara… y el me salto con que amaba a Leah y que yo lo tenía cansado con lo de la boda. Que se había enamorado de ella y que no quería estar conmigo…Alice me dijo que nunca me había amado y que todo esto lo había hecho por su padre -terminé de contarle a Alice rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

-Bella -me dijo Alice- él es un idiota, un mal nacido, él no se merece nada de lo que tú estas sufriendo por él. Realmente no puedo creer que te haya echo esto –dijo Alice con la voz contenida, como si estuviera hablando para ella sola- Bella cariño, tú eres demasiado mujer para él, no puedes dejar que esto acabe con tu vida…

-Lo sé Alice, lo sé, pero realmente no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de quedarme aquí y llorar y no volver a salir…

-Vamos amiga, no te puedes dejar derrumbar por un tipo que no sabe lo que perdió. Realmente eres mucha mujer para el, eres una persona fuerte, independiente, con mucho futuro y con mucho que dar, cosas que nunca él ha merecido. Porqué mejor no preparamos algo de cenar y vemos una película de misterio, para así olvidarnos de las cosas malas por un rato…

-Alice, pero Jasper te espera…-quise decirle pero ella me cortó antes de que continuara.

-Cariño, estoy segura que el podrá sobrevivir una noche sin mi, mi mejor amiga me necesita, además mañana es sábado y tenemos unas compras pendientes…

-Alice, Alice, Alice, realmente no me siento en condiciones…-pero ella me corto nuevamente.

- Es la mejor forma de olvidar los problemas Bella, ya no discutas conmigo, mejor déjame dos minutos y le aviso a Jasper que me quedaré contigo y tú mientras, ve buscando una película que podamos ver….Creo que no hemos visto "La Huérfana"… -y sin más salió al balcón a hablar por teléfono. Si algo he aprendido en mis 22 años de vida, es que nunca se le puede llevar la contraria a Alice.

La noche la pasamos tranquila aunque no pude decir que me concentre en la película totalmente, pero si la estuve viendo y me pareció interesante, Alice no dejaba que mi mente viajara lejos, siempre trataba de mantenerme en la realidad, lo que agradecí totalmente, ya había llorado demasiado por un día, no se en que momento me quede dormida, pero lo siguiente que sentí fue a Alice tratando de despertarme para llevarme a la cama, y volví a caer rendida en un segundo…

Al otro día….

****************

-Vamos dormilona -Alice daba brinquitos alrededor de la cama-, vamos que ya has dormido suficiente y aquí te tengo un delicioso desayuno…-abrí los ojos y Alice tenía una bandeja frente a mí con diferentes tipos de frutas, jugo de naranja, hot cakes con mucha mermelada de chocolate y café.

-Gracias, la verdad no tenías que haberlo hecho… ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 10 de la mañana

-Alice, me dejaste dormir todo este tiempo, no lo puedo creer -le dije con los primeros signos de una sonrisa, pero esta no termino en salir.

-Vamos cariño, no te acostumbres –me dijo- solo te deje porque parecías muy cansada y necesitabas descansar. Ahora toma tu desayuno y mueve tu trasero al baño que nos espera un hermoso día de compras que aprovechar. Ahh y dime cielo; ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Estoy bien Alice, -le dije queriendo sonar convincente, cosa que no logre porque Alice hizo una mueca extraña y volvió hablar.

-No te preocupes Bella, con el tiempo vas a estar mejor.

-¿Tú crees Alice?, -le pregunte, cuando estaba tomándome el café-, de verdad crees que lo voy a poder superar cuando tengo que verlo todos los días en la oficina.

-Claro que si cariño, es cuestión de tiempo y que dejes de verlo con ojos de enamorada. En el momento en que tu cabeza este más fría y consciente, te darás cuenta que él nunca fue el ser maravilloso y perfecto que tu mente creo, simplemente que como estabas enamorada no lo podías ver con claridad, pero no te preocupes –me dijo Alice, quien realmente creía con convicción en sus palabras y yo sé que estaba en lo cierto, solo que ahora no lo veía de ese modo.

-Gracias Alice por todo, te quiero….

-Yo también te quiero cariño – me beso en la mejilla y luego agregó-, tu baño ya esta listo, así que es mejor que nos apuremos - en 15 minutos ya estábamos listas para salir.

Íbamos en el coche de Alice, ya que ella no me quiso dejar conducir. Llegamos a una plaza donde habían tiendas de toda clase, aparcamos el carro a las 11:07 minutos de la mañana y salimos agotadas –por lo menos de mi parte, Alice es un caso totalmente diferente-, a las 7:35 de la noche…solo hicimos pausa de 40 minutos para comer.

-Ok Bella, ya nos vamos, pero quedas consiente que no terminamos de comprar todas las cosas….

-Alice, que estas diciendo, si hemos entrado a todas las tiendas habidas y por haber. Hasta me llevaste a Victoria Secret sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que ya no tengo novio. – Alice volvió a interrumpir.

-Vamos Bella, no necesitas tener un hombre para sentirte linda, además, nunca sabes cuando puedes estrenar esa ropa. Ahh y hablando de otra cosa –me dijo-, mi hermano Edward viene de vacaciones 3 semanas. ¿Te lo puedes creer?, creo que son las primeras vacaciones que se ha tomado en….-simulo pensarlo un minuto- las primeras vacaciones en su vida, -chillo emocionada mi amiga. No pude evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de mi amiga

- Que bueno Alice… la verdad me da mucho gusto por ti, se lo que adoras a tus hermanos…

-Si Bella, y así podrás conocerlo. Realmente me agrada que venga, ya lo hecho mucho de menos, y pensar que la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace mas de 10 meses. Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados. –dijo con voz triste.

- Lo se, cariño, y si, realmente quiero conocer a Edward.- le dije con un poco de nostalgia en la voz. Alice se dio cuenta, que perceptiva es esta pequeña amiga mía.

- No te preocupes cariño, yo sé que pronto superaras lo de Jacob…ahh y hablando de eso-me dijo nuevamente- porque mejor no vamos y cenamos en algún restaurante lindo… ¿si?, vamos Bella, por fa, -me dijo poniendo esa cara de cachorrito herido que sabia que nadie se podía negar.

-Esta bien Alice, pero nada sofisticado, mira que no estamos vestidas nada elegantemente.

-Ahí Bella, que aburrida eres. Esta bien, vamos…

Fuimos a cenar y la verdad todo estuvo muy tranquilo, aunque yo seguía triste. Había pasado un buen día hoy al lado de Alice; las compras realmente no estuvieron tan malas, me ayudaron a distraerme y compramos cosas hermosas. Como a las 9:00 de la noche ya estábamos de camino para la casa nuevamente. Ni bien llegamos, lo primero que hice fue darme un baño, Alice me dijo que se quedaría esta noche también lo que agradecí porque hoy había estado muy tranquila en su compañía pero no sabía qué pasaría cuando volviera a estar sola…Me quede dormida hasta que un sonido de celular me despertó, para cuando abrí los ojos el sol ya se colaba por la ventana que se había quedado abierta la noche anterior…

-Hola -contesté sin siquiera mirar el celular y mucho menos el identificador.

-Buenos días, -una hermosa voz se escuchó a través de la línea, mire el celular y me di cuenta que era el celular de Alice el que estaba sonando, cuando me fije en el identificador decía "_Edward Londres_". Me aclare la garganta y volví a hablar.

- ¿Hola, Edward?

-¿Si?- la voz se escuchaba divertida, como si estuviera tratando de contener la risa.

-Hola, soy Bella, la amiga de Alice. Disculpa que conteste la llamada, es que no me fije que era el celular de ella.

-No te preocupes Bella, realmente me alegra escuchar tu voz. Alice, Emmett y mis padres no dejan de hablar maravillas de ti, realmente tengo curiosidad por conocerte, -me dijo en un tono demasiado sensual. _"OH DIOS MÍO"_, pensé abochornada. Este hombre tenía la voz más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida.

-Gracias Edward, yo también he escuchado maravillas de ti. Y estoy ansiosa por conocerte – _"Dios, de donde salio eso". _Se escuchó una risa demasiado sensual del otro lado de la línea y me obligue a salir de mi aturdimiento y conteste- ahh si, déjame ver dónde esta Alice y te la comunico, dame un minuto, ¿si? -se escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea y luego su voz sensual.

- Esta bien, me dio gusto hablar contigo Bella…

-A mi también Edward.

Y con eso me dispuse a buscar a Alice que se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y hablando por teléfono. Cuando me vio se despidió de Jasper y yo me dispuse a pasarle la llamada a Alice. Vio el celular abierto mirándome confusa, yo solo me encogí de hombros y le respondí que conteste pensando que era mi celular. Me dio una sonrisa alegre y se dispuso a contestar la llamada, yo aproveche para darme una ducha y me fije en la hora, eran pasadas las 11.00 de la mañana. _"Realmente llegue agotada el día anterior"_ suspiré debajo de la regadera.

Alice y yo nos pasamos el día comiendo helado -ella me ayudaba en mi depresión- y nos pasamos el día viendo E! News y cosas por el estilo. No quería complicarme el día y ella lo entendió, sólo se dispuso hacerme compañía y yo se lo agradecí. Como a las 8:00 de la noche me dijo que hoy se iría a casa con Jasper y yo no pude evitar sentirme triste. Rápidamente ella me dijo que se podía quedar a acompañarme, que era cuestión de llamar a Jasper para decirle que le llevara ropa para trabajar al día siguiente, pero yo me negué. Ya había privado a Jasper dos noches sin su amada Alice - creo que han sido la primera vez que duraron tanto tiempo sin verse desde que están juntos- por eso me negué mientras ella insistía.

-Bella, cariño me voy a quedar… -me dijo queriendo sonar convincente y fuerte.

-No Alice, ya has pasado dos días aquí conmigo, ya es hora de que yo vaya a regresar a mi ritmo de vida normal. Mañana voy a ir a trabajar y tu tienes que ir con Jasper, él también te necesita. Ya luego no va a querer que vengas diciendo que monopolizo a su novia, ¿no es lo que queremos verdad? – le dije tratando de sonar con un toque burla en mi voz. Mi amiga me miró buscando algún signo de tristeza, pero yo me esforcé en que no viera nada, al final dio resultado porque suspiro derrotada y dijo…

-Esta bien Bella, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme…

-Gracias Alice, eres la mejor amiga de todas, sabes que te quiero muchísimo. Gracias por venir acompañarme en estos días, realmente lo necesitaba… -le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo haciéndola sonreír.

- Lo sé cariño. No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo más, yo también te quiero y mañana hablamos…besos y duerme. Ahh otra cosa, quiero que mañana te pongas el pantalón beige que compramos con la blusa blanca y la chaqueta de mangas cortas negra, con unos zapatos super altos, esa ropa te queda super bien. A partir de mañana Jacob verá lo que se perdió -dijo con notable irritación en la voz y luego con su característica alegría agregó- y tu pelo suelto, y cierto, por favor ponte un poco de maquillaje, ¿si cariño?- me dijo todo demasiado rápido, a lo que yo solo pude asentir, realmente me gustaba esa ropa y yo sé que Alice se enteraría sino me la ponía, _"pudo haber sido peor"_ pensé, creí que me diría que me pusiera un vestido super corto o algo así. Le di las buenas noches a Alice y me dispuse a dormir. Casi no pude pegar un ojo esa noche pues estaba muy nerviosa, y aunque Jacob me dijo que estaría de viaje, podría haber vuelto antes e ir mañana a la oficina. En la mañana me desperté un poco cansada, me prepare un café y me dispuse a cambiarme. Esa ropa me quedaba a la perfección, el color beige resaltaba mi piel, **(N/A: ropa en mi perfil) **y para dar un poco más de color me puse un collar rojo al igual que los aretes. Tome un bolso rojo no queriendo parecer demasiado pálida. Todo esto lo hice super rápido, porque estaba muy nerviosa pero tenía que tranquilizarme y no tratar de parecer una ex novia despechada y celosa aunque era eso realmente lo que rea. Como a las 8:15 salí de mi apartamento, entraba a trabajar a las 9:00 y siempre llegaba temprano -no cambiaría mi rutina ahora- me monte en mi amado Audi y llegue a la oficina demasiado rápido para mi gusto, todavía faltaban 20 minutos para la hora de la entrada pero también eso me ayudaba. Si tenía suerte no vería a Jacob, si es que éste se dignaba a aparecer….

Cuando entre a la oficina, las chicas de recepción me miraban con algo que no pude determinar, unas con… ¿burla?, otras con… ¿lastima?. Me sentí incomoda. Di los buenos días y me dispuse a entrar al ascensor, cuando estaba en este marque el piso 7. Gracias a Dios nadie más entró porque me encontraba hiperventilando de lo nerviosa que me estaba en estos momentos. Antes de que se abriera el ascensor tome dos respiraciones más y me dispuse a salir, cuando me encontraba saliendo del ascensor mis ojos no pudieron creer lo que vieron; Jacob se encontraba con los dedos entrelazados con una mujer mientras hablaba con su secretaria. Me dispuse a pasar por su lado cuando ellos voltearon y los ojos de Jacob se encontraron con los míos por una fracción momento, rápidamente desvío la mirada y ahí con él estaba Leah, quien me miraba desafiante. No lo podía creer, el viernes era mi prometido y hoy lunes se atreve a entrar del brazo de otra mujer. Esto era humillante, realmente humillante, por eso la mirada de las recepcionistas, _ya todos en la oficina se habían enterado_, pero no dejaría que ellos lo notaran, si Jacob quería guerra, pues eso iba a tener. Pase por su lado removiendo mi cabellera y dando los buenos días sin fijarme en ninguno en particular, cuando llegue a mi oficina Ángela se encontraba en su escritorio y me sonrió con lastima yo solo le di los buenos días pero cuando estaba por entrar su voz me interrumpió…

-Señorita Isabella, el señor Billy Black le dejo dicho que se comunique con él–me dijo con la voz apenada.

-Esta bien Ángela, ahora me comunico, gracias.

Llegué y prendí la computadora, le pedí un capuchino a Ángela, y me dispuse a llamar a Billy.

-Buenos días Billy- la voz me sonaba milagrosamente firme, aunque estaba segura que no iba a poder aguantarla por mucho más tiempo. Lo que me había hecho Jacob no se le perdona a nadie, no solo se atreve a partirme el corazón diciéndome que nunca me ha amado sino que aparte que me restriega en la cara que ama a otra mujer, la trae a la oficina donde se suponía nosotros aún estábamos comprometidos y ni siquiera han pasado 48 horas desde nuestra ruptura. Realmente es un descarado, pero no podía permitirme llorar, no aquí en frente de todo el mundo. Me sentía sumamente humillada, pero él me las va a pagar de alguna forma, voy a vengarme de lo que me esta haciendo, la voz de Billy me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Bella, querida ¿estás bien?

-Billy, realmente no lo sé. ¿Ya hablaste con Jacob?, ¿ya lo viste con la mujer que anda?

-Si querida, ya hablé con él. Realmente no reconozco a mi hijo, pero Bella, quiero que sepas que quiero que salgas adelante, yo no deseo que Jacob te haga más daño y más ahora que Leah –dijo el nombre de la mujer como si se tratara de una palabrota- va a unirse a la compañía como la imagen de Black Company….-no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Quéeeeee? -Interrumpí cuando escuche lo que me dijo.-

-Sí Bella, Jacob me lo acaba de decir, y realmente cielo, aunque quisiera negarme sabes que Jacob pronto se va hacer cargo de la compañía, yo ya no voy a tomar las decisiones de la empresa…-me dijo él, con un tono de voz que me dio a entender que él también lamentaba la situación y realmente no quería ponérselo difícil. Jacob es su hijo, no pueden enemistarse por un problema de mujeres, por eso, le dije.

-No te preocupes Billy, yo sé que no tienes nada que ver en esto además la empresa no tiene porque estar involucrada en problemas personales.

-Bella, realmente lo siento mucho cariño. No sé qué esta mal con Jacob, no quiero verte sufrir cielo…

-Lo sé Billy y no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, ahora te dejo-le dije tratando de sonar fuerte pero con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas- tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Si cariño lo entiendo, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme… te quiero…

-Yo también…-y colgué...

Ese día casi no pude trabajar, ya había hablado con Alice quien no se pudo creer la noticia de la nueva empleada. Había llorado mucho y tenía los ojos rojos, por lo que no salí a almorzar, pero a eso de las 1:30 llego mi salvación, mi mejor amiga con dos cajitas de comida china y dos refrescos, realmente era un ángel. Ya en la tarde estuve más tranquila y luego de llorar y desahogarme con Alice pude trabajar algo, termine a eso de las 6:00 de la tarde y Alice ya estaba en el parqueo esperándome. Salí de mi oficina por primera vez desde que llegué y no me encontré con nadie más que con Ángela. Cuando salí me dio una mirada triste que traté de evitar, cuando llegue al parqueo me encontré con Alice dando saltitos frente a mi carro….

-Que te pasa Alice, -le pregunte sorprendida de que estuviera mostrando tanta felicidad,

-Bella, te tengo la solución de cómo vengarte del estupido de Jacob Black - me dijo y en mi cara se formó una sonrisa involuntaria…

* * *

¿Reviews? no sean timidas, se aceptan toda clase de sugerencias, opiniones, criticas, se acepta de todo... cualquiera que tenga una idea de cual es la venganza de Bella, no dude en decirla, si acierta le dedico el proximo capitulo...¿que opinan?

espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leerlo, tanto como yo escribirlo....

espero sus opiniones....


	3. Que empiece la funcion

**HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! siento haberme demorado tanto chicaass..... se que no tengo perdon!**

solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que le guste el capi....

espero no demorarme tanto el proximo capi....

disfrutenloooo!

* * *

************

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos….La historia es mía.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Kriito Cullen Masen, quien beto este capi....y a la fabulosa patty...que seria de mi sin ti!

Ahora si! disfruten............

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

**Que empiece la función**

_-__¿__Qué te pasa Alice?, -le pregunte sorprendida de que estuviera mostrando tanta felicidad,_

_-Bella, te tengo la solución de cómo vengarte del estupido de Jacob Black - me dijo y en mi cara se formó una sonrisa involuntaria…_

Íbamos en el auto de Alice, cuando esta empezó a contarme la idea que se le había cruzado por su loca cabeza...-

-Bella, ya se lo que vamos hacer para darle a Jacob la lección que se merece, pero necesito que seas de mente abierta y no tan moralista como siempre eres, ¿entiendes cariño?

-No te preocupes Alice, con la rabia que siento lo último que voy a ser es moralista, le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ok, así me gusta, entonces lo que vamos hacer es demostrarle a Jacob que lo has superado, pero no cualquier superación, porque eso sería demasiado fácil, vamos a darle donde mas le duele a los hombres…-yo espere a que continuara pero no lo hizo, por lo que pregunte-

-Entonces Alice, donde vamos a darle…

-Alice continuo con una sonrisa que daba miedo -Cariño vamos a dañar su ego, vamos a ponerte más bella, ese es el primer paso de la venganza, para que así el vea lo que se perdió, ya verás que esa golfa no te va a dar ni por los tobillos, luego, vamos a conseguirte a un hombre sexy, inteligente, seguro de sí mismo, para que el vea que te conseguiste a alguien mejor. Ya verás cariño, cómo a los pocos días va a estar preguntándose: "¿como lo superaste tan pronto?" y mejor aun, ¿como conseguiste a alguien mejor que él?…

Yo estaba confundida, lo de arreglarme lo había entendido, la parte que no había entendido, es lo de encontrar a este chico que Alice había descrito…por lo que no deje que continuara…

-Alice, me puedes explicar¿dónde vamos a encontrar a éste chico que acabas de describir y que además, esté dispuesto a ayudarnos?, realmente cariño no creo que sea una buena idea…-Alice no me dejo continuar-

-Bella, quiero que me recuerdes alguna vez donde preparara un plan y no haya salido perfecto…-me reprochó con voz cansina como si estuviera hablando para un niño de 5 años-

-Cariño, nunca ha pasado eso, realmente eres buena, pero creo que esto sobrepasa los límites, es mejor que planeemos otra cosa…

-Nada de eso, ya buscaremos a alguien que sea digno de ti y con todas estas cualidades… ahora solo nos preocuparemos de la primera parte, cuando sea el momento encontraremos al hombre perfecto, ya verás… -me dijo muy segura de sí misma-

La mire cuidadosamente, mientras ella conducía y miraba al frente- y le dije- ¿alguien que sea digno de mi?, te acuerdas que esto es solo una venganza, ¿cierto?… no quiero que tu loca cabecita esté planeando algo mas, ¿entiendes Alice?, -le dije ahora con voz neutra, pero con un tono un poco rudo-

Ella me miro de reojo y contesto con voz inocente -Si cariño claro…

Yo la mire entrecerrando los ojos, y ella continuo hablando…

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es cambiar tu atuendo de oficina, es lindo cariño, pero te vez mucho mayor y creo que debes mostrar lo que tienes sin caer en lo vulgar, por ejemplo, ese atuendo que llevas hoy te favorece increíblemente, tienes que vestirte profesional pero divertida, que parezca que tienes 22 años, no 42… ¿me doy a entender?…-me preguntó ahora mirándome directamente cuando nos paramos en un semáforo.

-Si Alice te entiendo, realmente creo que tienes razón…-le dije con voz de derrota-

-Siii! La voz cantarina de Alice retumbó en el coche haciendo que tuviera que taparme los oídos por el ruido -Nos vamos de compras!- agregó-

En menos de 5 minutos estábamos frente a una tienda que se especializa en vender ropa de oficina, nos tardamos 3 horas, por lo que salimos de ahí a las 9:30 de la noche cargando 15 bolsas. Llegué a mi apartamento totalmente agotada, Alice me llevaría al otro día a la oficina; porque deje mi preciado auto allá, cuando ella me fue a recoger, y también vendría mas temprano para ayudarme a vestir…me dormí en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada y sentí que dormí 5 minutos cuando mi despertador comenzó a sonar, realmente me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no lloré anoche, tal vez el cansancio tenía sus ventajas después de todo…

Me levante y tomé una ducha, solo salí del baño cuando el agua se empezó a enfriar, estaba secándome cuando escuche el timbre de mi departamento, me puse mi ropa interior, un conjunto negro que compramos el sábado en Victoria's Secrets y me dispuse abrir la puerta, algo que no caracteriza a Alice es la paciencia, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella, mi mejor amiga con cara de querer asesinarme por lo que puse mi carita de cachorro herido, pensé que lo había hecho bien pero talvez no porque Alice me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cariño, tienes que esforzarte más, no lo estás haciendo bien, pero te voy a decir algo; lograste hacer que no me moleste contigo…-y diciendo esto entro al apartamento, esta vez me vistió un poquito mas revelador que ayer, pero se seguía viendo profesional, por lo que me gusto, me vistió con una blusa roja, con los hombros descubiertos y un pantalón negro de corte recto, con zapatos altos negros amarrados en el tobillo, Alice me dijo que esta semana no podría llegar con algún hombre de la nada, porque se vería como si estuviera despechada y aunque era el caso no podía aparentarlo, así que iríamos despacio lo primero seria mostrarle las cosas que se esta perdiendo, me tomo mas de lo normal vestirme porque Alice ponía mucho empeño en los detalles, pero ya a las 8:30 estaba perfecta y lista para partir, me sentía hermosa, sexy y súper bella pero toda esa seguridad se fue en cuanto Alice se parqueó frente al edificio de Black's Company, Alice se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo por lo que se apuró en decirme…

-Tranquila cariño, todo va a salir bien, estas Hermosa, no te preocupes recuerda que debes mostrarte segura…

-Lo se Alice pero ya no me siento segura de querer hacer esto, mira que Jacob nunca estuvo enamorado de mi, el no le va a importar si me veo hermosa o no…

-Cariño, claro que le va a importar hasta un ciego vería lo hermosa que estas y ese idiota se va a dar cuenta de lo que perdió, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien…

-¿Tú crees Alice?

-Claro que sí!, ahora entra que se nos hace tarde…-Alice trabaja a 5 esquinas de Black's Company, estudió diseño de modas, y trabaja en una revista muy importante, tiene un departamento precioso que comparte con Jasper, aunque ella no tiene necesidad de trabajar porque los Cullen tienen muchísimo dinero ella quiere adquirir experiencia y conocer a personas importantes dentro del mundo de la moda antes de poner su propia boutique. Me despedí de ella y me dispuse a entrar en la oficina, Heidy y Lauren las recepcionistas que ayer me miraban con burla hoy me veían como si no pudieran creer lo que estaba viendo, realmente sabia que me vestía muy profesional pero no creía que un pequeño cambio en mi ropa y maquillaje causarían tanta impresión, entre al ascensor y presione el botón 7, esta vez en cambio si entraron mas personas conmigo y luego de dar los buenos días me miraron mas de lo que se tiene permitido, aunque realmente mi confianza estaba en aumento, cuando se abrió el ascensor no me tope con Jacob ni con su "nueva novia", pero si vi como se le desencajaba la mandíbula a Jessica, su secretaria, cuando pase y le di los buenos días, llegue a la puerta de mi oficina y ahí se encontraba Ángela quien me miraba con una sonrisa de admiración y aprobación, le devolví la sonrisa y le di los buenos días, realmente me caía bien Ángela era una chica de no mas de 20 años, quien se le veía que tenia buenos sentimientos, le pedí mi capuchino habitual y cuando estaba a punto de entrar Ángela me interrumpió.

-Señorita Isabella, el señor Jacob Black se encuentra en su oficina esperándola, -me pare en seco y trague, realmente se atrevía a enfrentarme ahora, se que se vería débil de mi parte pero no pude evitar preguntar-

-¿El señor Black se encuentra solo o acompañado?

-Solo- me respondió Ángela, -_por lo menos no se atrevió a venir con ella_ -pensé y sin más entré a mi oficina.

- Señor Black buenos días…-Jacob que se encontraba de espalda a mi, mirando por el ventanal de mi oficina se dio la vuelta y casi sonrío al ver que se le desencajaba la vista al verme, recorrió mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor y me hice una nota mental de hacerle un regalo a Alice por tener tan buen gusto…Jacob carraspeó fuerte cuando se le paso la impresión y me contesto…

-Buenos días Bella, estas… muy hermosa…

-Gracias señor Black, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?, dudo que haya sido para decirme lo hermosa que estoy, así que es mejor que vayamos al grano, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. -Le respondí sin la menor intención de parecer cordial, lo único que quería es que desapareciera de mi vista…

-Bella, lo siento, no quiero molestarte más, -me dijo con voz apagada- se que ya te hecho mucho daño con….-pero no lo deje continuar no creo que hubiera sido capaz de aguantar las lagrimas si el seguía hablando del tema, por lo que me apresure en decir…

-Señor Black ya eso es un tema pasado, y creo que no es bueno que hablemos de temas personales en la oficina, de todos modos ese capitulo de nuestras vidas ya esta cerrado, no creo que debamos hablar más del tema, y ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer…

-No –se apresuro en decir Jacob- no es eso de lo que te vengo a hablar, -dijo ahora con la voz contenida y un poco molesta- solo quería informarte, que Leah va a trabajar de ahora en adelante en la oficina como imagen de la compañía, por lo que agradecería que la trataras como se debe y no la hagas sentir incomoda -no me podía creer el descaro que tiene este hombre, haciendo uso de todo mi control le respondí-

-Creo que yo como jefa del área de gestión humana, soy la encargada de contratar el personal que trabaja en la compañía, pero por lo visto me he equivocado, pero no se preocupe señor Black como Leah -dije con voz que tratara de sonar normal, aunque no lo logre del todo- es una empleada de la empresa, no veo la razón de porque no la trataría como tal, así que puede estar tranquilo señor Black, su querida novia no se va a sentir incomoda…ahora si me disculpa -le dije sentándome tras mi escritorio y encendiendo mi computadora -Tengo trabajo que hacer…y con eso centre mi atención a la computadora y escuche la puerta cerrarse pero no volví a mirar…algunas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero las limpie rápidamente y concentre mi atención en el trabajo, a eso de las 10 de la mañana termine un informe sobre el personal y me dispuse a entregárselo a Billy personalmente porque hacia varios días que no lo veía…

Fui donde su secretaria y ella me anuncio con Billy, quien rápidamente me dijo que pasara…

-Bella querida, tú no tienes necesidad de anunciarte, puedes entrar cuando quieras, ¿como estas cielo?, déjame decirte que te ves realmente preciosa hoy, me gusta ver que estas superando todo esto cariño -me dijo en tono paternal…

-Lo estoy intentando Billy aunque realmente no es nada sencillo, pero dime ¿como estas tu?

-Estoy bien cariño, sabes que dentro de un mes y medio es la fiesta donde se le entrega la presidencia a Jacob, realmente ya estoy cansado y quiero disfrutar mis años junto a Sue, esa mujer me ha aguantado muchas ausencias y realmente estoy preocupado que vaya a dejarme por alguien mas joven, me dijo ahora con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Billy, realmente creo que tu y Sue merecen tiempo para los dos, dale muchos saludos de mi parte.

-Creo que debieras pasarte por allá un día de estos, ella te extraña, siempre pregunta por ti…

-Realmente no creo que sea el mejor momento para una visita las cosas están muy tensas con Jacob…

-¿Paso algo con Jacob, cariño?

-Nada de lo que no me pueda hacer cargo Billy, no te preocupes…ahh también quería enseñarte estos informes -le dije con toda la intención de hacerle saber de manea sutil que no quería hablar de Jacob- son de los empleados que se les vence el seguro, necesito que me des la firma y autorización para renovarlos, y así nos embargamos en trabajo por unas horas.

Volví a mi oficina y seguí trabajando, realmente tenía trabajo atrasado, a las 1:30 me junte con Rose para almorzar le conté de la ruptura y de la venganza que Alice había planeado, Rose me recrimino por no haberla llamado y me dijo que estaba de acuerdo con la venganza de Alice, pasamos un rato agradable y volví a la oficina a las 3:00 para continuar con el trabajo.

Cuando llegué me encontré con Leah saliendo de la oficina de Jacob arreglándose el vestido, y con el labial un poco corrido ya me imagino lo que estaban haciendo, ella me vio y me sonrió de manera engreída, yo la mire sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro y seguí a mi oficina, cuando estuve segura que estaba sola me eche a llorar, habían sido muchas las veces que Jacob había insistido en que tuviéramos un poco de sexo en su oficina o en la mía, siempre me decía que era algo excitante que tenia ganas de hacer, y yo me había negado, talvez el tenia razón y yo había sido la culpable que el no se hubiera enamorado de mi, era obvio que estaba teniendo sexo con Leah, al rato me calme y deje de llorar, trabaje por ratos y luego a las 5;30 me fui a mi casa, quería descansar y tomar una larga ducha.

Llegué a mi casa a eso de las 6:00 y tome una larga y relajante ducha. A eso de las 7:00 me prepare algo de cenar, Alice llamo para saber que había pasado en mi día, después de disculparse en repetidas ocasiones por no haberme llamado en el día, yo le aclare que no se preocupara, luego de hablar por mas de 30 minutos cerré el teléfono y prepare un poco de pasta, termine de cenar, me puse a ver un poco de televisión y luego como a las 10 de la noche me fui a acostar….

Al otro día Alice paso nuevamente por mi casa para ayudar con mi ropa, esta vez elegimos un vestido que se veía sexy, pero con un toque de profesionalismo, realmente era perfecto, rojo con cuello barco, con un lazo negro amarrado a la cintura, realmente estaba hermosa, termine con mi ropa esta vez mas rápido y Alice se despidió en cuanto bajamos al parqueo, llegue a la oficina y hoy me sentía un poco mejor, el día paso sin mayor trascendencia.

Llegué a mi casa y Alice me llamo para que cenáramos juntas, estaba muy aburrida por lo que accedí de buena gana, luego de bañarme y ponerme específicamente lo que Alice me dijo que me pusiera fuimos a cenar a un bonito restaurante cerca del mar, la pasamos realmente bien y Alice me informó que Edward esta interesado en abrir una sucursal de la compañía aquí en Seattle por lo que talvez se tardaría mas cuando viniera, Alice realmente estaba emocionada, ella tenia la esperanza de que el quisiera quedarse aquí luego de abrir la compañía, aunque Edward le había dicho que no era seguro lo de la nueva sucursal que solo estaba explorando nuevos territorios, pero Alice no es alguien que se pueda contener…después de contarle el incidente de Leah, ella me dijo que no me preocupara que talvez solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarme, luego de pasar una velada agradable con Alice nos despedimos y cada una se fue a su apartamento.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, y me levante con unas terrible ojeras, pasaron 3 semanas sin mayores incidente, uno o dos encuentros casuales con Jacob quien siempre desviaba la mirada y con Leah que me miraba de manera hostil, realmente no entendía el odio de esa mujer hacia mi, era yo la que debería estar matándola con la mirada, fue a mí a quien robo mi prometido, pero era ella quien pareciera que quisiera matarme, el sábado llego mas rápido de lo esperado.

Ese día Alice se empeño en que fuéramos a un Spa a tener un día relajado, según me dijo a partir del lunes íbamos a empezar la otra parte del plan, empezaríamos a hacer notar que había alguien que me estaba cortejando, por lo que llamamos a una floristería y pedimos un gran arreglo floral, Alice se empeño en pagar las flores, diciendo que no podía comprarme flores yo misma, pasamos un día realmente agradable, cenamos en un lindo restaurante y Jasper se nos unió, como a las 9:00 llegue a mi casa y me dormí totalmente relajada.

El domingo paso muy rápido y me dormí temprano al otro día amanecí radiante las ojeras que tenia hace unos días habían desaparecido, me coloque un vestido realmente lindo, púrpura, cruzado con manga casquillo, un poquito debajo de la rodilla, me maquille un poco mas de lo normal haciendo énfasis en los ojos, pero siempre con el toque natural, llegue a la oficina mas rápido que de costumbre y después de darle los buenos días a Ángela me puse a trabajar, a eso de las 10 de la mañana recibí una llamada de Ángela:

-Señorita Isabella el señor Black quiere verla…

Ni siquiera le pregunte de cual de ellos se refería, ya que me suponía que trataba de Billy, el contacto con Jacob en estas 3 semanas había sido nulo, por decir algo, por lo que ya me sentía mejor, el dolor estaba ahí pero no era tan intenso como al inicio, por lo que le respondí-

-Déjalo pasar, Ángela por favor.

-Hola Billy, -pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando me encontré frente a Jacob-

-Buenos días Bella, -me dijo Jacob, quien me miró y tardo un poco mas de lo normal en apartar la mirada, luego añadió- solo quería informarte que la celebración de mi padre es en 2 semanas y agradecería que ayudaras en los toques finales, ya sabes bien, que nadie mejor que tu conoce los gustos de mi padre y él lo agradecería.

-_Realmente pensaba que se me había_ _olvidado_-pensé molesta,-No se me ha olvidado señor Black, no se preocupe-

-Bella, realmente no entiendo, ¿por qué me tratas como si no nos conociéramos?, realmente no me agrada la indiferencia con la que me tratas, yo entiendo que estés molesta, pero de todas formas eso no me agrada…

Estaba por responder, cuando la voz de Ángela nos interrumpió-

-Señorita Isabella, -me dijo con voz emocionada-hay un mensajero con un arreglo floral que pregunta por usted.

-Déjalo pasar -le dije con la voz más emocionada que pude -aunque realmente me alegré que Jacob estuviera aquí, cuando entro el mensajero con un arreglo floral hermoso, y sumamente grande, la cara de Jacob se desencajo, realmente la cara que tenia era digna de fotografía, firme la hoja de entrega y mire la tarjeta era de Alice, decía DISFRÚTALO!, pero la cara que puse parecía que fuera una declaración de amor, Jacob me miraba y estaba apretando la mandíbula, estaba realmente molesto, yo estaba a punto de hacer el bailecito de Alice…después de un rato de mirarme y yo mirar embobada el arreglo y similar leer la tarjeta cada dos minutos, Jacob hablo nuevamente.

-Es mejor que te deje para que disfrutes tu regalo, no te olvides de ponerte en contacto con la encargada de la fiesta…-y sin mas salió de mi oficina-

-Yo no pude evitar soltar una risa tonta y llamar a Alice para contarle lo que provoco el arreglo floral, Alice se alegro mucho por mi, y me aviso que dentro de unos días llegaría Edward y quería prepararle una fiesta de bienvenida, yo me ofrecí a ayudarle, luego de eso trabaje unas horas mas y después del almuerzo llegue solamente a recoger mis cosas ya que quede de juntarme con la encargada de preparar la fiesta de despedida de Billy como presidente de la compañía, luego de pasar dos horas con la encargada y darle algunas especificaciones de las cosas que quería para hacer el salón más acogedor, me marche a mi apartamento y me dormí temprano.

La semana pasó más rápido de lo esperado, todos los días me llegaba un arreglo floral diferente, aunque no tan grande como el primero, después de ese día, no había vuelto a ver a Jacob, parecía que me estaba evitando.

El viernes llego demasiado rápido, ese día llegaría Edward, por lo que salí a las 4:00 de la oficina y termine de decorar el apartamento de Alice mientras ella estaba de camino al Aeropuerto, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, sus padres estarían aquí, al igual que Rose, Emmett y Jasper, Alice había invitado a unos amigos de la revista, la fiesta se hizo en el apartamento de Alice, a eso de las 8:00 de la noche escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse, por lo que apagamos todas las luces y nos ocultamos en nuestros lugares, escuchamos unas voces mientras se abría la puerta…

-Alice, ya te dije que estoy hospedado en un hotel, no tengo la menor intención de quedarme en tu casa -_Dios Mío! La voz de ese hombre todavía es mas sexy en persona!_- pensé…en ese momento se encendieron las luces por lo que todos gritamos…

-SORPRESA!

-Por eso necesitabas venir a mi casa Edward -le dijo Alice mientras lo abrazaba y daba saltitos, el le correspondió el abrazo de buena gana y riendo le contesto…

-Tú nunca cambias hermanita -pero luego de eso, no se escucho nada más que risa y llanto, por parte de Esme la madre de Edward, Emmet y Alice, y Carlisle, su padre, todos los familiares y amigos de Edward estaban abrazándolo y dándole la bienvenida, luego escuche la voz cantarina de Alice gritar…

-Bella, cariño ¿donde estas? No te escondas, a lo que yo solo pude sonreír y llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba con Edward…

-Aquí estoy Alice…

-Hola, -me dijo una voz demasiado sensual, a la que yo solo pude sonreír como una tonta, mientras me sonrojaba, luego de pasar de mi aturdimiento pude contestar.

-Hola, -_Dios si era el hombre mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida!_, _alto, musculoso, pero sin exagerar, de rasgos finos pero masculinos, ojos verdes penetrantes, cabello broncíneo despeinado, y esa voz, wao!, era el hombre mas bello que había visto en toda mi vida literalmente_…

-Tú debes de ser Bella -me respondió…

-Si, mucho gusto, Edward, he escuchado mucho de ti y realmente me alegra mucho conocerte, le dije con sinceridad…

-El placer es mío Bella -me dijo con su aterciopelada voz -Yo también he escuchado mucho sobre ti, y con esto me extendió la mano, la que yo acepte gustosa, y lo que sentí era algo que no puedo explicar, fue como una corriente eléctrica, desde que nuestros dedos entraron en contacto, por lo visto el también lo sintió, porque me dio una mirada de confusión a la que yo solo me sonroje furiosamente, -Dios, estaba haciendo eso demasiado en una noche- y luego de un largo minuto en el que nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas la retire y baje la mirada completamente sonrojada, después de esto, no pudimos volver a hablar, ya que todo el mundo le estaba preguntando de su empresa, sus negocios, y hasta su vida personal, preste mucha atención a todo lo que dijo en especial cuando le preguntaron si había alguien que lo esperaba en Londres y este respondió…

-No, hace aproximadamente 2 meses que estoy soltero, -y no sé porque en ese momento me miro a mi, me sonroje completamente y desvié la mirada, mire a Alice, quien afortunadamente estaba hablando con Esme y no se dio cuenta, porque estaba segura que si la hubiese visto no me la sacaría de encima, la velada estuvo realmente agradable, como a las 12:00 de la madrugada Alice y Jasper se ofrecieron a llevarme ya que no querían que manejara sola a esta hora, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la voz que lo interrumpió…

-No se preocupen yo la llevo y de camino me quedo en el hotel realmente estoy muerto…-dijo esa voz aterciopelada sexy de la que me estaba volviendo adicta, si eso lo hacia en estado de total calma no quisiera saber que provoca esa voz estando totalmente excitado… -pero que cosas piensas Bella!, me recrimine a mi misma mientras me sonrojaba -todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que Edward me llevara, porque 20 minutos después de abrazos y despedidas me encontraba en un volvo plateado…

-En cuanto nos subimos, Edward me dijo- me gusto mucho la fiesta, no debiste de haberte molestado…

- Ahh no casi todo lo hizo Alice, yo solo la ayude…

-No seas modesta -me contesto con voz demasiado sensual, ya Alice me contó que realmente te esforzaste y te lo agradezco mucho, quedo perfecta.

-Gracias, -le dije- me alegro que te gustara…

-Eres muy hermosa Bella, -me dijo-sorprendiéndome, ya que no esperaba que me dijera eso…

-Gracias, -respondí -tu también lo eres, -cuando pensé en las palabras que habían salido de mi boca ya era muy tarde, -_mierda-_ pensé…

El soltó una risa demasiado sexy y me respondió -Gracias- con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa torcida, que me dejo literalmente sin aliento-

Yo no pude evitar sonreír, ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto tan liberal?, antes de que pudiera decirle algo mas ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento…

Solté un suspiro. Realmente me sentía cómoda en su compañía, pero tenia que irme, no quería parecer una acosadora…

-Gracias por traerme Edward, realmente eres muy amable…

-No te preocupes, fue un placer. -Me contestó, y sin esperarlo se acercó y me besó la comisura de los labios. Era algo que no estaba esperando, pero se sintió realmente bien, y la sensación de electricidad volvió en cuanto nuestras pieles entraron en contacto, pero demasiado rápido él se alejó y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida, yo sonreí como tonta mientras me sonrojaba y salí del auto. En cuanto entré a mi apartamento me toqué en donde me había besado, realmente fue algo lindo. Me despoje de la ropa y el maquillaje y me acosté rápidamente estaba demasiado agotada para tomar un baño….

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular, abrí los ojos, para cogerlo y me fije en la hora, las 10:00 de la mañana, _Wao, yo nunca he sido de mucho dormir_, -pensé-

-Hola Alice…

-Hola Cariño, que haces…

-Estaba dormida, ¿te lo puedes creer?…

-Es que estabas muy cansada, realmente creo que haces bien en descansar…

-Si lo sé, cariño, y dime para que soy buena…

-Ahh te llamo para informarte que tenemos un almuerzo en casa de mis padres a la 1:00, así que no llegues tarde…

-Pero Alice, creo que eso es para ti y tus hermanos, yo creo que no voy hacer nada ahí…

-Bella, pero si eres parte de la familia cariño, me dijo ahora con voz maternal-, así que báñate, ponte un lindo vestido y te esperamos aquí, creo que hay alguien ansioso por verte…-dijo con una risita a lo que yo me sonroje furiosamente-

-No estarás hablando en serio Alice…

-Ahh, claro que si, Edward, solo ha preguntado si tu vendrías, así que mueve tu trasero hasta aquí, tengo una idea…dijo con voz cantarina, y con esto colgó el teléfono…solté un suspiro, Alice y sus ideas, realmente no creo que Edward haya preguntado por mi, eso debió de ser una táctica de Alice para que yo asistiera al almuerzo, aunque debo decir que dio resultado, porque estaba buscando un vestido que ponerme, en eso sonó nuevamente el celular…conteste sin nisiquiera mirar el identificador…

-Alice, ya me estoy vistiendo…aunque deberías decirme que vestido quieres que me ponga, -le dije rápidamente-

Se escucho una risita del otro lado de la línea- siento decepcionarte, dijo esa voz que yo conocía tan bien, -Dios este hombre iba a matarme-, pero si quieres mi opinión, te diría que cualquier cosa que tu uses te quedaría perfecto, soltó con una voz demasiado sensual…

-Edw…Edward, yo lo siento, pensé que era Alice…

Se escucho otra risita seguida de la voz de Edward, -no te preocupes, Bella, solo llamaba para asegurarme que vendrías esta tarde para el almuerzo, aunque creo que ya me has respondido…

-Si, Edward, -le dije con la voz mas calmada-, sabes que es imposible decirle que no a Alice…

-Si, se escucho un suspiro en la línea, seguida de su voz, -pues nos vemos en un rato, Bella, me dijo su aterciopelada voz-

-Si, Bye Edward.

Ahora si no tenia dudas, Edward quería que yo estuviera ahí, por lo que elegí un vestido bonito pero casual, me decidí por un vestido negro que me quedaba por la mitad del muslo, adornado con un triangulo que se amaraba en el cuello, era casual, y sexy, con un toque divertido, me maquille un poco los ojos y me coloque un poco de rubor y labial en color _Melon Sorbet, _Salí de mi departamento y llegue a casa de los Cullen, en poco tiempo…

-Toque el timbre, y espere hasta que Alice se apareció en la puerta, me dio una calida sonrisa de bienvenida y me miro de arriba abajo-

-Buenas tardes Alice, ¿puedo pasar si ya terminaste con la inspección?…-le dije con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos-

-Hola Bella, Waooo cielo!, estas realmente hermosa, hiciste un muy bien trabajo, mi niña esta creciendo-dijo en un tono triste falso y simulando limpiarse una lagrima, yo solo rodé los ojos y me dispuse a entrar en la casa…

-Buenas tardes cariño, -me saludo Esme, quien se encontraba frente a la puerta, ella era una mujer adorable, y muy hermosa, estas preciosa, cielo, -me dijo en tono maternal-

-Gracias, Esme, le dije sonrojándome…- en eso entró Carlisle y me saludó…

-Hola, Cariño, estas muy bella, -yo solo sonreí y me sonroje nuevamente. Esta familia tenia facilidad para hacerme sonrojar, luego llego Emmet como siempre con mucha alegría, quien me cargó y me dio uno de sus abrazos, y luego me dijo al oído que estaba hermosa, pero que no se lo dijera a Rose, yo me puse de mil tonos, mientras le pedía que me bajara, Rose estaba detrás de el, sonriendo y cuando Emmet me dejó en el suelo, ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla, Jasper quien también estaba ahí, me saludó, pero menos efusivo que Emmet.

Luego cuando miré a la cocina, recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, se encontraba la figura mas perfecta, un Dios Griego, -_Dios que hombre mas sexy_, -pensé- mientras este se acercaba, no le importo que su familia estuviera presente, porque el se acercó, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me envolvió en un abrazo, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida, y no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle al abrazo, puso una mano en mi mejilla derecha y me besó en la otra, y me susurró al oído, -estas hermosa Bella, realmente tenia razón cuando te dije que te verías hermosa de todos modos, -me dijo mientras me sonreía de forma torcida, yo me sonroje con todos los tonos, baje la mirada y me aparte un poco de el, quien solo me observaba a mi y toda su familia nos veían con incredulidad, excepto Alice que nos miraba con una gran sonrisa…

-Bueno familia, -rompió el silencio Alice, -creo que es hora de comer…-Emmet fue el primero en responder…

-¿Qué estamos esperando?, y sin esperar respuestas se fue directo al comedor. Todos los demás lo siguieron, con una carcajada, Edward me dio una última mirada, y se marcho en dirección al comedor, Alice, se mantuvo a mi lado y me sonreía de manera divertida, mientras me susurraba al oído, -ya te tengo al hombre perfecto para la venganza…. -yo abrí los ojos por la impresión y me voltee a mirarla, ella solo se encogió de hombros y se fue rápidamente ayudar a Esme a colocar la comida, no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar, ya que ella se sentó frente a Edward y al lado de Jasper, y a mi me acomodo al lado de Edward y frente a Jasper, pero cada cierto tiempo le daba una mirada de reproche, para que supiera que yo no estaba de acuerdo, a lo que ella solo sonreía, realmente la pasamos bien, y la comida estuvo esplendida.

Después que terminamos pasamos a la terraza donde las empleadas nos sirvieron te a las mujeres y whisky a los hombres, platicamos un rato y luego Alice, de manera muy sutil nos dijo a Rose y a mi que la acompañáramos a su habitación – Alice tenia una habitación en casa de sus padres- nos disculpamos con Esme, quien nos sonrió y la seguimos, cuando llegamos cerro la puerta, y nos encaro…

-Bella, como ya me dijiste que Rose esta al tanto quiero también contarle a ella esto…

-Está bien, -le conteste en tono neutro-

-Se me ha ocurrido algo buenísimo, después del espectáculo que dio Edward en la entrada de la casa…-dijo Alice divertida-

-¿Que se te ha ocurrido Alice?, -preguntó Rose, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca, yo sabia que si Alice podía ser peligrosa, estas dos mujeres juntas eran una bomba…

-Creo, que Edward puede ser tu nuevo novio….dijo dando brinquitos y con una sonrisa en los labios…para completar la venganza –aclaró cuando vio la mueca de mi cara-

-Creo que es una buenísima idea, Alice -respondió Rose-

-Vamos Cariño, -me dijo Alice, usando su cara de cachorro herido, mira que Edward es guapo, inteligente, es dueño de una Compañía muy famosa, es el hombre perfecto para poner en su lugar a Jacob, -dijo con cara de asco cuando menciono su nombre-, tiene que ser un hombre que lo sobrepase porque sino el daño no va a ser grave, ¿no crees?, -me dijo poniendo un pucherito-

-Si Alice, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Edward es un sueño y va a herir el ego de Jacob, pero no se si Edward va a estar de acuerdo con algo como esto…

-Tendremos que preguntarle, -dijo Alice, -aunque es muy probable que no se niegue, viendo la demostración publica que acaba de dar, -dijo ahora con una risita…

-Realmente –dijo Rose- creo que le gustas a Edward, no dejó de mirarte en la fiesta de bienvenida y que decir de hoy…-yo solo me sonroje y les dije-

-Esta bien, realmente creo que es hermoso –les dije-, a los que ellas solo sonrieron- pero tengo que hablar con el y explicarle la situación, no quiero que el tenga una opinión errada sobre mi, es mejor que sepa lo que quiero desde el inicio…

-¿Y estas segura que es solamente lo de la venganza lo que quieres? –me pregunto Rose-

-Realmente, el me atrae, chicas, -les dije mirándolas a las dos- pero no estoy lista para otra relación, Edward ni siquiera vive aquí…

-Ellas no dijeron nada, pero vi que se miraban y luego me miraban a mí, después de discutir un momento como seria la mejor manera de decirle a Edward sobre la venganza y hacerle la oferta de ser mi nuevo novio _frente a Jacob_-

Salí a la terraza donde se encontraba Edward con Emmet, estos al escucharme voltearon a verme…Edward me sonrió y Emmet se disculpo diciendo que iba a buscar a su chica, cuando nos quedamos solos, un silencio lleno la habitación y yo me negué a romperlo, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Edward habló…

-Bella, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo?, quiero preguntarte algo…-me dijo en voz sensual-

Me senté sin emitir ninguna palabra, nos quedamos un rato mirándonos sin decir una sola palabra, luego de un rato, Edward por fin habló de nuevo…

- Alice me había comentado que trabajas en una compañía aquí en Seattle muy importante…-Me dijo serio, pero siempre con el tono sexy característico de el.

-Ahh si –le respondí- trabajo en Black's Company, una empresa que se dedica a realizar auditorias a compañías privadas en todo el mundo…-le dije con una sonrisa, realmente adoro mi trabajo, omitiendo el pequeño inconveniente de Jacob Black.-

-Edward me sonrió de manera torcida, dejándome sin aliento, -Si, he escuchado de ella, dicen que realizan un trabajo magnifico,…

-Así es…-le respondí, luego nos invadió otro largo silencio, y el volvió a preguntar…

- Bella,…. ¿tienes novio?-pregunto sin titubear y demasiado seguro de si mismo…

Yo palidecí, creo que era la hora de contarle a Edward la verdad y plantearle el tema de la venganza…

* * *

Chicas....¿Que les parecio?

espero que les haya gustado...yo disfrute mucho escribirlo....

a todas las chicas que me envien review le voy a enviar un adelanto del proximo capi....

asi que animense...

Besos...


	4. Pidiendo Ayuda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos….La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo IV**

**Pidiendo Ayuda**

_- Bella…. ¿tienes novio?- pregunto sin titubear, demasiado seguro de si mismo._

_Palidecí, creo que había llegado la hora de contarle a Edward la verdad y plantearle el tema de la venganza… _

- Yo…no, no tengo novio Edward -le conteste ruborizándome y bajando la mirada.

- Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro - pero hace poco escuche a Alice decir que tenías novio…

- Yo….lo tenia -le conteste- hace algunas semanas hemos roto el compromiso.

- ¿Compromiso?... Wow, entonces era algo serio –susurró con la voz contenida, como si no le agradara la noticia de que haya estado comprometida.

- Si…-conteste en un hilo de voz- era algo serio, por lo menos de mi parte –mascullé- él estaba acostándose con otra mientras yo pensaba que me amaba -le dije ahora con lagrimas en los ojos. No le habría contado esto a Edward pero era necesario que él conociera la historia si quería que me ayudara. No sé si algún día superaría lo de Jacob, siempre que hablaba del tema no podía evitar llorar.

- Lamento escuchar eso -dijo Edward. Lo mire y me sorprendí el notar la sinceridad de sus ojos-, pero creo que ese tipo es un idiota por no valorar la maravillosa mujer que eres -me dijo ahora con signos de una sonrisa- si yo estuviera en su lugar, nunca dejaría que te alejaras de mi -dijo haciéndome sonreír como tonta.

Edward realmente sabía cómo hacer sentir especial a una mujer, por lo que reuní fuerzas y me me decidí a contarle la otra parte de la historia. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que contarle el plan de venganza. Realmente me moría de nervios y vergüenza, pero él mismo se ha dado cuenta que Jacob era un idiota. _"Tal vez si decida ayudarme y sino pues… no tengo nada que perder", _pensé atreviéndome a hablar…

-Por eso mismo -le dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Alice y yo hemos pensado en una venganza, talvez pienses que es infantil y no te culpo, pero…

-¿Qué tipo de venganza? -me pregunto Edward quien ahora me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. "_T__al vez no me va a ayudar con mi venganza después de todo" _pensé nerviosa intimidada por su mirada.

- Pues simplemente es enseñarle lo que ha perdido… es para dañar su ego, como lo llama Alice… pero para eso, necesitamos a un hombre que lo supere….-me quede en silencio un momento dándome cuenta que lo había dicho, o bueno, parte del plan. Edward no dijo nada, esperando que yo prosiguiera… "_Vamos, ya llegaste aquí, ¡así que termina!…_" pensé armándome de valor. -por eso pensamos en ti…-susurré con la cabeza baja y tan bajo que pensé que el no había escuchado…"¿_A dónde se fue todo el valor?_". Bufe sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward me miro confundido por un instante y cuando las piezas encajaron en su cabeza, se sorprendió… Luego de un minuto que pareció eterno, el me dijo - No estarás hablando en serio, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué no? -le pregunte comenzando a perder el poco valor que me quedaba. "_Tan mala le era la idea de fingir salir conmigo_"…

- Porque es algo ridículo Isabella, -habló, pero sin alzar la voz. Parecía como si quisiera ayudarme a entrar en razón - Bella, somos adultos y tenemos que comportarnos como tal. Entiendo que este hombre sea un idiota y que tú estés dolida, pero no creo que sea la manera. Con ese plan no vas a poder darte tiempo para olvidarlo, es todo lo contrario, lo vas a tener en tu mente siempre y realmente no creo que sea saludable…

- Edward -le dije ahora con lagrimas en los ojos - la chica con la que me engañó es ahora la nueva modelo que se va a encargar de la publicidad de la compañía, y todo por ordenes de Jacob –me dolía la sola idea, pero tenía que continuar y hacerlo entender. _No era por Jacob, era por mí _- Voy a tener que verla paseándose por la oficina todo el tiempo… Yo… realmente no pensaba llevar a cabo ninguna venganza, pero él me esta imponiendo a esa golfa, y yo simplemente no me puedo quedar como si nada, porque sino, ese sentimiento de impotencia y de debilidad va a acabar por terminar conmigo…-le dije ahora sin poder contener los llantos…- Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y no dijo nada hasta que me calmé…

-Y...-rompió el silencio Edward después de que me calme. Me sentía cómoda en sus brazos, me sentía en paz, nunca había sentido esto en los brazos de otra persona- ¿qué tengo que hacer para ayudarte en tu venganza? -preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo lo mire sorprendida y lo abrase más fuerte…

-¡Gracias! -le respondí- realmente no había pensado en eso todavía -le dije un poco avergonzada y con mis mejillas tiñéndose de un rosado profundo.

-Bella -susurró Edward, mirándome a los ojos- quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto – dijo y yo me tensé en sus brazos, pero lo dejé continuar - solo voy ayudarte porque creo que ese tipo es un idiota, pero siéndote sincero creo que lo que se merece son unos golpes –masculló para sí - y también… porque si esta es la única forma de pasar más tiempo contigo no la voy a desperdiciar – una sonrisa torcida se extendió por su perfecto rostro haciendo que me faltara la respiración. Claro, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que me mirara como si intentara traspasarme con la mirada. Me sonrojé furiosamente con ese pensamiento y desvié la mirada, nerviosa de su cercanía.

Edward era especial, guapo, brillante, con futuro, caballeroso… podría ser el sueño de cualquier mujer y yo no podía negar la atracción que sentimos al solo tocarnos. No era tonta, pero a la vez no me sentía lista para abrir mi corazón nuevamente…No, esa era una parte del cuerpo que no se si algún día volvería a sanar. "_Aunque en los brazos de Edward me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, ni siquiera con Jacob me sentía de esa forma…_", pensé dejándome perder en esa tranquilidad fugaz. Después de un tiempo aún seguíamos en la misma posición. Edward al lado mío, rodeándome con sus brazos y yo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Solo nos separamos cuando escuchamos voces provenientes de la cocina…

-Bella, cariño aquí estas -me dijo la voz cantarina de Alice- te estábamos buscando –canturreó triunfante al ver que aún estaba con Edward, pero luego debió notar que tenia los ojos rojos porque corrió a mi lado y me acaricio el cabello -cariño, ¿qué te pasa?, estabas llorando… -no era una pregunta- ¿estás bien? -miro a Edward furiosa y le pregunto- ¿le hiciste algo Edward?... ¿¡No pudiste decir que SI! – Alice empezó a alzar la voz sin darle tregua a Edward para contestar – ¡solo era una simple palabra!...sigo sin entender…solo necesitábamos tu ayuda, y tu te comportas tan poco caballeroso. Mi madre no te crió de esa forma -le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo, tomando aire para volver a atacar. Me apresuré a pararla antes de que toda la familia la escuchara… "_Alice siempre se hacía notar_"…

-Alice tranquilízate, Edward ha aceptado, -murmuré entre dientes, mirando a ambos lados en busca de algún miembro de la familia que hubiera acudido tras sus gritos- debes dejar de alzar la voz – continué fastidiada. Edward quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra la miraba divertido, aunque agrego en un tono que quería parecer serio, pero no lo logro del todo…

-Lo voy hacer por Bella aunque no crea que sea la mejor manera -Alice solo rodó los ojos, y lo miro radiante y dando brinquitos, antes de lanzarse sobre él…

-No esperaba menos de ti hermanito, sabia que lo ibas hacer…-exclamó la pixie mientras Edward suspiraba y fue era su turno de rodar los ojos. Luego de un rato me dispuse a despedirme, ya eran pasadas las 7 de la noche y yo ni cuenta me había dado… "_El tiempo junto a Edward parecía fluir tranquila y rápidamente, sin dejarse sentir", _pensé aturdida.

-Alice, ya me tengo que ir. Se ha hecho muy tarde…

-Aún es muy temprano –refutó ella haciendo un puchero adorable - por qué mejor no salimos a dar una vuelta y vamos a un bar, ¿qué dices? – "¿_En serio me estaba preguntando? ¿Alice?"_ pensé nerviosa.

-No estoy segura Alice, mira que no estoy vestida…-pero ella me cortó.

- Estas perfecta, Bella –_"Oh, genial", _gemí por dentro al ver que nunca tuve opción.

-Estas Hermosa –agregó Edward haciéndome sonrojar - y así empezamos con nuestra historia de amor, ¿no crees? –dijo sonriendo torcidamente, consiguiendo que mi corazón empezara a tartamudear. "_E__ste hombre iba a ser mi perdición, ya no tenia ninguna duda"_.

Alice me saco de mis pensamientos dando brinquitos y tirando de mí a su habitación. Emmet y Rosalie también se nos unieron, y ya a las 8:00 estábamos de camino a "Space", un club muy famoso y bonito. Alice se fue con Jasper en su auto junto a Emmet y Rosalie, mientras yo me iba con Edward, todo por órdenes de Alice.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo a pesar de que hablamos muy poco. Edward me contó de sus planes de abrir una sucursal en Seatle y de lo feliz que se encontraba de visitar a su familia. Llegamos realmente rápido y había una fila realmente grande. Una de las ventajas de ser un Cullen es que no tenias que formar cola para nada, así que entramos y nos condujeron al área VIP. Las chicas y yo pedimos Cosmopolitan y los chicos se decidieron por Wisky. El ambiente estaba realmente entretenido.

Después de un rato Jasper y Alice se fueron a bailar al igual que Rose y Emmet, por lo que nos que damos Edward y yo solos nuevamente…

-Y…-vaciló Edward con su aterciopelada voz, hablando un poco más alto de lo normal, para que pudiera escucharlo por encima de la música- ¿hace mucho trabajas para Black Company?

- 4 años aproximadamente. Mi padre y Billy, el padre de Jacob, eran muy buenos amigos, por lo que él me pidió que trabajara para él y cuando salí de la universidad, empecé a trabajar para él de inmediato…hace año y medio soy la encargada del departamento de Gestión Humana-Edward me miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Luego de mirarnos por un momento perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro, él rompió el silencio- ¿quieres bailar? -lo preguntó con un tono de voz tan sensual que no pude negarme.

-Esta bien, -le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

Estaba sonando la canción "Gitana" de Shakira y nuestros cuerpos empezaron a moverse juntos. Edward colocó sus manos en mis caderas enviando descargas de electricidad a través de cada terminación de mí cuerpo. Podía sentir el aroma y el calor de Edward envolviéndome. Era la primera vez que estábamos tan juntos y se sentía endemoniadamente bien, pero a la vez era tan raro… yo nunca hago estas cosas, nunca salgo a bailar a un bar, nunca coqueteo con un extraño como lo he estado haciendo con Edward, todo se sentía tan bien, tan nuevo… pero a la vez se sentía incorrecto porque yo sabía que no podía llevar esto más lejos. No estaba lista, mi corazón esta llorando por la perdida de Jacob y no estaba listo para abrirlo a Edward. Pero… entonces por qué me sentía tan confundida…

En algún momento me di cuenta que estaba sonando otra canción pero no preste mucha atención. Todo lo que podía sentir ahora era el cuerpo de Edward tan cercano del mío y los sentimientos que abrumaban mi corazón. Edward me giró en un momento y pegó su boca a mi oído sin que yo pudiera reaccionar…

¿En qué estas pensando, cariño? Estas muy callada –su aliento acarició mi sensible piel haciéndome estremecer.

Yo…-no sabia qué decirle, pero decidí no mentirle- la verdad… en todo. Nunca hago estas cosas y se siente bien hacerlas contigo, pero no estoy acostumbrada por lo que también es raro…

Sentí a Edward sonreír en mi cuello, y luego agregó - sólo déjate llevar cielo.

Lo mire y su dulce aliento me lleno todos los sentidos dejándome aturdida. Nuestras bocas estaban a solo centímetros y pude notar como Edward se empezaba a acercar peligrosamente. Ya no estábamos bailando, estábamos parados en medio de la pista. Yo recargada en el pecho de Edward y este sosteniendo mis caderas cuando sentí que sus labios rozaron los míos… me aleje asustada, no estaba lista para esto.

Mejor volvamos a la mesa, -y sin esperar su respuesta me dirigí camino a la mesa.

Sentí a Edward ir detrás de mi, y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil cuando este tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Yo lo mire paralizada pero él no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros dándome su característica sonrisa torcida. Desvié la mirada cohibida y pude ver a una rubia despampanante no muy lejos de ahí que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, para luego ponerse furiosa cuando vio nuestras manos unidas. Yo no pude evitar sonreír porque de verdad parecíamos una pareja. Cuando llegamos, Alice y Jasper se estaban besando, que digo, besándose era quedarse corto, Jasper se estaba comiendo a Alice y Edward tuvo que carraspear fuerte para que se detuvieran, yo solo pude sonreír…

¿Dónde están Rose y Emmet? –pregunte.

Se fueron hace como media hora, después de que casi hacen el amor en la pista de baile. Fue realmente fue vergonzoso –dijo Alice, dando un corto beso en el cuello de Jasper.

Lo que estaban haciendo Jasper y tu era casi lo mismo, -dijo Edward con una sonrisa en los labios. Alice lo miro ceñuda y le saco la lengua, a lo que Edward solo rodó los ojos.

Nosotros también nos vamos -dijo Jasper- esta señorita y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar- Alice soltó una risita tonta mientras se sonrojaba. Jasper la había agarrado por la cintura, pero ella se alejo. El rubio la miro confundido al igual que Edward y yo, ella se limitó a sonreírle y se acerco a mí para tomarme de la cintura.

Tengo que hablar con Bella –explicó - vamos al baño - yo no proteste y la deje guiarme entre la multitud. Cuando llegamos al baño, ella me miro tratando de leer la expresión de mi rostro.

Esta todo bien –dije antes que empezara a hablar, tratando de sonar convincente- no quiero que andes preocupándote por mí. Mejor ve y disfruta de tu noche, alguien allá afuera esta ansioso-trate de bromear. Alice me interrumpió con la cara seria, algo poco común en ella.

¿Sabes?-, me preguntó ella, dejándome confusa, -estoy conciente que lo de Jacob no va a pasar de un día para otro pero no debes cerrar tu corazón por esa razón, no todos los hombres son como Jacob. -Me dijo mi pequeña amiga sincera.

Lo sé Alice, no es eso. Yo sé que no todos son iguales, solo que no estoy lista para una relación ahora.

¿Y quién esta hablando de una relación? -me interrumpió ella- solo quiero que te diviertas, Edward solo quiere que la pases bien y esta muy dispuesto ayudarte con el plan… Quiero que entiendas que no estoy interviniendo por el, solo quiero que te diviertas y bueno, sino es con Edward con alguien mas…

No Alice, Edward me gusta- la interrumpí antes de que llegara a conclusiones erradas- ese es exactamente el problema, que el me gusta… solo llevamos dos días de conocernos y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, -le dije ahora con voz apenada- es decir, la atracción que sentimos es palpable, tu lo sabes - ella me dirigió una mirada suspicaz- pero no quiero que pase nada, simplemente no estoy lista.

Alice me miro comprendiendo - Esta bien -dijo con la alegría que la caracterizaba- solo prométeme que te vas a divertir, ¿si?

Te lo prometo…- y sin mas salimos del baño. Vimos a un Jasper ansioso y nosotras solo sonreímos, Alice se despidió y se marcho con Jasper. Edward y yo nos quedamos un rato más, el ambiente estaba realmente entretenido.

Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy- me dijo Edward tomándome desprevenida y sentándose más cerca de mí, pasando su brazo por mi cintura para pegarme más. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme furiosamente.

Un par de veces, creo…-le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Duramos un rato perdidos en nuestra mirada, cuando una voz detrás de nosotros nos saco de nuestra burbuja

Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira quien esta por aquí… -era la voz de mujer que había escuchado mucho en las últimas semanas.

Yo voltee y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Es decir, es sábado por la noche. Este es un club de los más cotizados de Seatle, claro que había la posibilidad, pero no creí tener tan mala suerte… por lo visto me he equivocado. Frente a mi se encontraban Leah y Jacob…

Buenas noches, -se apresuro a decir Edward con la voz fría al ver que me quede petrificada. Leah se comía a Edward con la mirada y Jacob tenía la mandíbula duramente apretada mientras miraba a Edward, nunca lo había visto así.

Hola, se apresuro a decir Leah - mirando a Edward. Que descarada es esta mujer, no podía creer que Jacob soportara a tal golfa…Jacob apretó más el agarre en la cintura de Leah mientras esta lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Hola Isabella, - me dijo Jacob con voz dura. "E_ra hora de comenzar con el plan",_ pensé. Trate de calmar mi respiración y pegándome más a Edward, quien instintivamente apretó más su brazo en torno a mi cintura, conteste- Buenas noches señor Black -conteste lo más cordial y formal que pude.

Ya puedes dejar de fingir - me dijo Leah haciendo que volteara hacia ella- dinos quien es tu acompañante, ¿cuánto tuviste que pagar por el?... Viniste aquí para darles celos a _mi _novio – dijo burlona recalcando la última palabra.__Edward a mi lado se tenso y yo le pase una mano por el brazo para tranquilizarlo luego__solté una carcajada burlona, al tiempo que la miraba.

Querida, no creo que valga la pena pagar por un hombre para darles celos a otro -le dije con la voz sorprendentemente fuerte y segura- sin embargo -continué- parece que tú eres una experta en el tema… -ella me fulmino con la mirada, mientras yo me volteaba hacia Edward y note que no le había quitado la mirada a Jacob. Ellos se fulminaban con la mirada, realmente no quería que esto terminara en una pelea por lo que le susurré al oído…

Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos – le dije con el tono más sensual que pude y rozando accidentalmente el lóbulo de su oreja. Él me miro y sonrió de lado mientras me besaba la comisura de los labios y agregó…

Un placer conocerlos, pero mi chica y yo nos marchamos…pueden quedarse en la mesa si gustan - y sin más salimos del club.

Cuando estuvimos afuera yo me sentía triste en lugar de estar furiosa. Lo único que sentía era tristeza, Jacob y ella iban en serio. Ella lo había llamado _novio _aunque realmente era de esperarse ya que ella trabajaba en la empresa, eso obviamente era una señal de que lo de ellos iba en serio, sin obviar el detalle de cuando él me dijo en mi cara que la amaba, Edward notó la tensión, por lo que cuando llegamos al auto me hizo girar y me estampo en la puerta sin llegar a ser brusco, coloco sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza tapando mi cuerpo con el suyo…

Escúchame bien Isabella -me dijo- quiero que dejes de pensar en cualquier cosa que tu loca cabecita este pensando que hay mal contigo, aquí el único culpable es Jacob. realmente el único que ha salido perdiendo ha sido él, que dejo ir a una maravillosa mujer de su lado -yo sonreí, era una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Gracias -le dije sinceramente- pero no tienes que hacerme sentir mejor…

Escúchame bien Bella -me corto- no te estoy diciendo esto para hacerte sentir mejor, es la verdad… creo que eres una mujer grandiosa, y si no fuera por el hecho de que tienes el corazón roto, me abalanzaría sobre ti y no te dejaría ir - se acerco sensualmente y yo solo me quede petrificada. Acerco sus labios sensualmente a mi oído como lo había hecho en la pista de baile, yo trague pesadamente y él me susurró.

Realmente me gustas, Isabella…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos….La historia es mía.**

**Gracias a la fabulosa Awen por sacar el tiempo para mi y a krito por ayudarme con el capi...un beso a las dos, ahora siii! disfruten el capitulo...! **

**

* * *

Capitulo V**

**Sucumbiendo al deseo**

-_Realmente me gustas, Isabella._

"_Dios mi nombre se escucho tan bien es sus labios"_, pensé y con esto beso mi cuello. Mis bragas se mojaron al instante, luego ascendió hasta mis mejillas y las beso y continuo un camino hasta mis labios, yo no podía pensar, lo único que registraba mi mente en este momento eran sus labios en mi piel y quería que estos llegaran a mi boca, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, volvió el camino nuevamente hasta el oído y volvió a susurrar…

-Pídeme que me detenga Isabella…-pero yo no quería que parara, estaba jodidamente excitada, y Edward se pego mas a mí, donde pude sentir su erección. "_Dios es enorme"_, pensé y le susurre…

-Yo no quiero que te detengas- el sonrió en mi cuello, y se pego mas a mí, haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido. Realmente la situación de por si era excitante, estábamos parados en medio de un parqueo techado y nos encontrábamos fuera del vehículo, Edward me agarro la cintura y la pego totalmente a su erección, los dos gemimos por el contacto, y él llego a mi boca, sus labios se sentían realmente bien, no fue un beso suave, fue desesperado y sensual.

Rápidamente el pidió permiso con su lengua cuando la deslizo por mi labio inferior y yo sin pensarlo se lo concedí. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, sentí que iba a venirme en ese mismo instante, su lengua se movía con tanta destreza por mi boca, y yo solté un gemido, Edward bajó sus manos y apretó mi trasero, yo solo gemía en su boca, nos separamos para tomar aire y yo aproveche el tiempo para besar su cuello, Edward gruñó de placer y me agarro fuertemente levantando mis pies del suelo. Yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura, realmente ya no me importaba si alguien nos veía, lo único que quería es que Edward se adentrara en mí y me hiciera suya…

-Quiero… c-controlarme cariño, pero estas haciéndome las cosas muy difíciles, -me dijo con voz ronca y sensual. Yo gemí- no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el parqueo de un club… - Edward dijo estas palabras pero sus manos seguían acariciándome. Realmente la atracción que sentíamos no la podía negar mas, quizás, solo quizás esto no iba a salir tan mal después de todo, solo seria por lo que duraran sus vacaciones, luego él se iría y yo retomaría mi vida, tal vez era hora de hacerle caso a Alice y disfrutar, pensé, por eso no dude en decirle con voz ronca en el oído…

-Vamos a mi departamento…-Edward soltó un sonido gutural mientras abría la puerta del volvo, me sentó en el asiento del copiloto pero él no se detuvo, siguió besándome y yo realmente no quería que se detuviera. Mis manos ya estaban desabrochando su camisa y me miro con los ojos negros de excitación, deslizo su mano por debajo de mi vestido y se topo con mis bragas, gimió cuando noto lo húmeda que estaba…

-Oh Dios, Bella… -gimió Edward - si no me detengo ahora no podré parar… -dijo con voz totalmente distorsionada por la excitación y se alejo. Yo solté un gemido de frustración mientras él se sentaba en el lado del piloto, y me regalo su sonrisa torcida. Prendió el volvo y manejo como loco por la ciudad, y mientras tanto, sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas, haciendo que yo gimiera cuando lo sentía acercarse a mi centro de placer. Yo también tenía mis manos en sus piernas, y en un momento, acaricié su erección por encima del pantalón, pero quite mi mano rápidamente al notar que cerró los ojos por un momento…

-Bella, si sigues haciendo eso vamos a tener un accidente de tránsito, -me dijo con voz ronca por la excitación una vez que separé mi mano de su bragueta.

Llegamos al departamento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Edward bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta cargándome. Yo solté un risita tonta, él me bajo y nos dirigimos al ascensor. No había nadie en este, ya que era más de la 1:00 de la mañana. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Edward me aprisiono en una de las esquinas y me beso ferozmente, su lengua entro en mi boca, y los dos gemimos cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Me cargo y envolví mis piernas en su cintura, no nos importo que hubiera cámara en el ascensor. La puerta se abrió y el rápidamente salió conmigo cargada, yo saque las llaves de mi cartera con una destreza increíble mientras él seguía besándome. Le pase las llaves y el abrió rápidamente, cuando nos adentramos en el apartamento, Edward pateo la puerta para que se cerrara y me envolvió en sus brazos. Su boca no dejaba mi piel, me beso el cuello, la mandíbula, el nacimiento de los pechos, ya no aguantaba más…

-Al final del pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha, -gemí

Edward me llevo rápidamente a la habitación y me deposito en la cama, subiéndose él encima de mí mientras subía su mano por mi vestido llevándoselo con el. Yo levante los brazos y deje que me lo quitara. Cuando estuvo fuera, lo bese y lleve mis manos a su camisa, termine de desatarle los botones y él me ayudo a sacársela, luego lleve mis manos a su pantalón y roce su erección. Edward hecho la cabeza para atrás y apretó los ojos con fuerza, le quite el cinturón y él termino de quitarse el pantalón. Su erección se notaba a través de su bóxer, "_realmente es enorme"_ pensé. Me relamí el labio inferior inconscientemente al imaginarme que podría pasar mi lengua por su duro miembro, Edward soltó un gruñido…

-No hagas eso por favor, -dijo en un susurro.

-¿Hacer qué?, -pregunte inocente.

-No te pases la lengua por el labio de esa forma que me vuelves loco, -y con esto me tiro en la cama, se puso encima de mi apoyado en sus antebrazos, teniendo cuidado de que no tuviera que soportar su peso y me quito el sostén. Paso su lengua por mi pezón, que ya se encontraba totalmente erecto, me arquee en respuesta. Lo tomó como una invitación por lo que se metió mi pezón en su boca. Yo enterré mis dedos en su cabello broncíneo acercándolo más a mí, mientras él, con su mano me estimulaba el izquierdo, yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir…no me importaba que los vecinos pudieran escucharme, no me importaba nada…

-Oh Dios Bella, -gimió Edward-, no puedo esperar más…

-Yo no quiero que esperes -le contesté. Edward gruño en respuesta y sin más, se quito los bóxers, me quito mis bragas, y paso un dedo por mi centro. Yo levante mis caderas buscando fricción. Edward me miro, tenía los ojos negros por el deseo. Yo abrí las piernas y él se coloco en medio de ellas, rozando su erección con mi centro. Los dos gemimos al contacto y él se adentro en mí. Yo solté un gemido fuerte. Edward gruño mientras empezaba a moverse, realmente era grande…

-Oh Dios -gemí…

-Oh Bella, cariño, estas tan estrecha…-gimió él en mi oído mientras sus estocadas se volvían cada vez más frenéticas. Yo estaba agarrando las sabanas con tal fuerza que pensé que se me iban a romper los dedos, pero no me importo, yo estaba a punto de llegar, y se lo hice saber a Edward…

-Ahhh Edward me vengoo...-grite frenética.

-Quiero que te vengas para mi cariño,- gimió él con voz sensual. Ese fue el detonante que necesite para que llegara mi orgasmo y dos embestidas más Edward grito -Bella….- y sentí como se derramaba dentro de mí.

Edward se dejó caer sobre mi mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban, luego rodó en la cama y me llevo con él para que yo apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho. Yo lo rodee con los brazos, se sentía bien estar así…luego de unos minutos lo sentí besar mi frente, yo estaba medio dormida, pero escuche cuando Edward murmuraba en mí oído…

-Descansa cariño…

Los rayos del sol me despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Abrí los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando me llegaron a la mente imágenes de lo que pasó anoche. Sabía que esto era una locura, yo nunca en mi vida había hecho algo así, nunca me había acostado con otra persona que no fuera Jacob, pero tampoco, nunca había sentido el enorme placer que sentí en esos momentos, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte, y lo mejor de todo… es que no estaba arrepentida de nada. Iba a disfrutar de esto mientras durara y como ya había notado que a Jacob no le gustaba para nada Edward aprovecharía y me vengaría de él y le haría pagar cada una de las lágrimas que derrame. Edward tenía una mano en mi cintura y teníamos los pies entrelazados, mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, levante la cabeza y él aún estaba dormido por lo que me dispuse a salir de la cama para preparar el desayuno…pero su mano aferro más su agarre en torno a mi cintura…

-¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa? -Me dijo con tono sensual sin abrir los ojos.

Yo sonreí y le conteste -Voy a preparar el desayuno…

-Uhmmm…porque no te quedas otro rato conmigo y ya luego preparamos algo, -me dijo ahora abriendo los ojos, hipnotizándome por completo con sus ojos verde esmeralda - Buenos días, preciosa- susurró…

-Buenos días- le respondí. Él se levanto un poco y me besó. Fue un beso lento y dulce, luego de un minuto yo profundice el beso y roce su labio inferior con mi lengua, el gustoso la dejo entrar y sus manos se deslizaron a mis pechos. Rompimos el beso por falta de aire, y él se coloco encima de mí. Sentí su erección en mi estomago y gemí, Edward bajó a mi seno derecho y mordisqueo mi excitado pezón, yo me arquee en respuesta. Paso un dedo por mi pezón izquierdo, luego cambio y besaba el izquierdo, Edward siguió bajando y se encontró con mi estomago, lo mordisqueo y yo solté una risita tonta…

-Me haces cosquillas, le dije…

El sonrió y siguió el camino hasta mi ombligo, lo beso y chupo, yo estaba al borde. Gemí muy fuerte cuando Edward se acercó a mi centro de placer y besó mis labios inferiores. Yo estaba totalmente mojada y Edward gruño al darse cuenta. Él subió nuevamente y me sonrió de manera torcida, era una sonrisa engreída pero me encanto, yo lo agarre y lo bese bruscamente mientras el gimió y se apretó más a mí. Yo nos gire y quede encima de él, mientras repetía lo que él hacía con mi cuerpo. Bese su pecho, sus pezones, a lo que el gimió fuerte y yo sonreí, baje por los perfectos músculos de su abdomen y levante la mirada. Él tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados con la cabeza hacia atrás. Era la imagen más excitante que había visto, este hombre irradiaba sensualidad por los poros, esa imagen definitivamente debía ser premiada por lo que seguí bajando y me tope con su enorme erección, pase la lengua por toda su extensión haciéndolo gemir fuertemente. Abrí la boca y tragué, era realmente grande, trate de relajar mi garganta mientras lo adentraba cada vez más…

-Dios Bella, -dijo Edward, quien me miraba con los ojos negros del deseo.

Yo seguí lamiendo y succionando, los jadeos de Edward, su respiración entrecortada y sus gemidos era lo único que llenaba la habitación. Luego de un minuto, Edward me agarró por los hombros y me paró…

-Bella, realmente no aguanto, -yo sonreí y me lamí el labio inferior, me coloque encima de Edward, y sonreí sensualmente…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?-le pregunte jugando con él, rozando mi entrada con su erección. Realmente era difícil no gemir por la sensación pero quería llevarlo al borde…

-Ohh, tú sabes lo que quiero, -dijo él con la voz distorsionada por el placer, me agarro de las caderas y me entro en él de una embestida. Los dos gemimos, yo empecé moviéndome en círculos, suavemente, Edward me tenia fuertemente agarrada de la cadera y me ayudaba con los movimientos. En cuestión de segundos nos movíamos frenéticos, yo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Ohh Bella, no voy aguantar mucho…-me dijo Edward, en ese momento froto con sus dedos mi clítoris, y eso era lo que necesitaba, porque mi orgasmo llego rápido y fuerte…

-Ahhh…Ohh Dios Edward, voy a…-no pude terminar porque grite fuerte….

-Mierda - gruño Edward mientras lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí. Yo caí sobre él mientras él me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó la frente…

-Eres maravillosa cariño, dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Yo me sonroje y le conteste.-Tú también lo eres…-el sonrió y me beso nuevamente solo un roce. Después de eso me levante y me envolví en una toalla, él me miro de forma pícara.

-Creo que la toalla está de más -me dijo ahora con tono sensual,- además eres hermosa, no tienes de que avergonzarte.

Yo me sonroje furiosamente, desvié la mirada y rápidamente me encamine al baño…Cerré la puerta tras de mi, me apoye en la pared y me deje caer en el suelo. Dios, realmente todo esto es raro, no me sentía mal, es decir no me arrepiento de nada, Edward es maravilloso, pero sin embargo si estoy asustada, yo no soy así, todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero lo más preocupante es que por primera vez hice algo muy fuera de lo normal y no me arrepiento, realmente necesito hablar con Alice. Después de quedarme un rato mas en el suelo, me levante y abrí la ducha, deje que el agua se calentara y me dispuse a darme un baño, estaba terminando de secarme el cabello, cuando escuche su voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Estás bien o voy a tener que entrar por ti? –me pregunto Edward con voz divertida…Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi Dios griego con una enorme sonrisa, estaba solo en bóxer y pude apreciar mejor su glorioso cuerpo. Me quede mirándolo más de lo normal, sus torneadas piernas, sus deliciosos abdominales, sus brazos fuertes y esculpidos, y por ultimo su rostro, perfecto, con esa mirada de cazador y esa sonrisa engreída que tanto me gustaba…

-¿Ves algo que te guste?, -me pregunto con voz ronca, Yo me sonroje y desvié la mirada, pero me arme de valor y le conteste…

-Oh si, algunas cosas, -el carraspeo fuerte y yo sonreí…

-Mejor vamos a desayunar Bella…-Me dijo con voz contenida por el deseo.

-Déjame ponerme algo de ropa…

-Oh no cariño, de todos modos no la vas a tener por mucho tiempo -me sonrió sensualmente y yo me sonroje.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso,-dijo el pasando una mano por mi mejilla. Yo me sonroje aun mas, Edward solo se rió por lo bajo y me guió hasta la cocina, donde había preparado huevo con tocineta, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y café.

-Gracias, -le agradecí sorprendida, nadie a parte de Alice y Charlie habían hecho esto por mí. Este hombre cada vez me sorprendía más.

-Es un placer, cariño, -me respondió. No continuamos hablando ya que teníamos mucha hambre. En el desayuno la pasamos realmente bien, hablando de nada en particular, yo me ofrecí a lavar los platos, mientras él tomaba un baño. Me había puesto un pantalón corto de pijama y una franela pero sin ropa interior, eran las 10:00 de la mañana. Él salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y con gotas de agua cayendo de su cabello. Se veía condenadamente sexy, después de comérmelo con la mirada, el se acerco a mí y me empezó a besar. Él era adictivo. No recuerdo la última vez que había tenido tanto sexo. Él tenía su mano por debajo de mi blusa y me disponía a quitármela cuando el teléfono de mi casa empezó a sonar…

-No contestes- me dijo Edward, besándome el cuello.

-No pensaba hacerlo -le respondí, mientras enterraba mis dedos en su pelo broncíneo, incitándolo a que continuara…después de 5 respingos se escucho la voz de Alice…

-Bella, se que estas ahí, así que será mejor que contestes…-"_Mierda",_-pensé mientras me apartaba de Edward.

-Tengo que contestar -le dije un poco molesta porque Alice nos haya interrumpido- sino en 20 minutos la tendremos tratando de tumbar la puerta…-Edward soltó un suspiro y con una mueca en la cara asintió, yo le sonreí y me acerque a la mesita a contestar…

-Hola Alice -dije sin ocultar la molestia de mi voz…

-Buenos días para ti también cariño, -respondió Alice con tono sarcástico mientras yo rodaba los ojos…

-Buenos días Alice, perdón, es que estaba haciendo algo…

-No te preocupes…oye, sabes dónde esta Edward. Es que lo estoy llamando y no lo ubico, y fui al hotel donde se está hospedando y tampoco esta ahí, estoy un poco preocupada…

-Uhmmm…tan ingenua eres que no te lo imaginas, -le conteste con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Ahhh -Alice soltó un gritito a lo que yo solo pude sonreír, Edward me miraba con atención, -Yo lo sabía –continúo Alice -realmente después de la charla en el baño pensé que tardarías un poco más para hacer esto, pero al final sabia que pasaría…

-Si Alice, me lleve de tu consejo, -le dije pasando la mano por el torso desnudo de Edward, este cerró los ojos por el contacto, se acercó muy despacio a mí y me susurro al oído.

-¿Me permites? –yo sonreí.

-Alice, Edward quiere hablar contigo…

-Pásalo -dijo Alice, le pase el teléfono.

-Hola Alice –saludo a su pequeña hermana, continuo hablando- pequeña, ¿te molestaría llamar más tarde?, Bella y yo estamos resolviendo algo que queremos terminar -y sin esperar respuesta colgó. No sé por qué, pero su osadía me excito en sobremanera, por lo que lo tome por el cuello y lo acerque a mí. Edward soltó un gruñido y me levanto del suelo, yo inmediatamente rodee su cintura con mis piernas y él me colocó encima de la mesa, me saco la blusa y paso la lengua por mi pezón erecto. Yo me arquee en respuesta y él devoro mis senos. Yo le quite la toalla de la cintura y agarre su erección a lo que Edward gimió en respuesta, subió sus labios y devoro mi boca, luego llevo un dedo a mi centro y rozó mi entrada. Al sentir lo húmeda que estaba gruño en respuesta, me quito el pantalón y entro un dedo en mi cavidad, yo me arquee y gemí fuerte, el empezó a bombardear mi centro, agregó otro dedo y yo estaba por llegar a mi orgasmo cuando Edward saco sus dedos, yo gruñí en respuesta, y él me sonrió de forma torcida…

-Tranquila cariño, -me dijo, yo pase mi mano nuevamente por su erección y pude sentir el pre semen que estaba saliendo de la punta, cuando la roce con mi dedo Edward gimió. Yo lleve mis manos a su cuello y lo atraje a mi boca, nos besamos desesperados. Edward separó mis piernas y se adentro en mí, gemimos al mismo tiempo, él tenía agarrada mi pierna izquierda mientras que con la segunda se aferraba a la mesa, tenía la cara distorsionada por el placer…

-Oh Dios -gemí…

-Oh cariño, ¿te gusta? –me pregunto Edward con la voz ronca de placer…

-Oh si, me gusta, sigue así…

-Dime como quieres que siga, Bella…

-Así, fuerte,-gemí…

Edward siguió y sentí los músculos de mi estomago contraerse. Estaba cerca, lo podía sentir, mi orgasmo llegó fuerte, grite su nombre, mientras tres embestidas más y Edward grito el mío…nos quedamos quietos. Edward abrazándome y yo apoyada en su pecho, luego que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron Edward salió de mí y me ayudo a bajar de la mesa. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación y me vestí, Edward entro tras de mí y me dio una sonrisa. Se vistió con la ropa que traía puesta la noche anterior, no hablamos, solo disfrutamos de la compañía, luego de un momento Edward me dijo.

-Cariño, espero que estés consciente del hecho que no nos hemos protegido…-me dijo mirándome fijamente, yo me encogí de hombros…

-No te preocupes -le dije pasándole la mano por el brazo, tomo la píldora- había terminado con Jacob, pero todavía no había dejado de usarlas - daba gracias a Dios ahora por eso, Edward me dio una cálida sonrisa y agrego.

-Cariño, tengo que irme, -yo lo mire, y le sonreí.

-Está bien…nos vemos luego, novio mío…-bromee.

-Estoy seguro que así será, bella novia, -me siguió el juego él con una sonrisa, se acercó a mí y me beso. Fue un beso, lento y profundo, jugamos con nuestras lenguas, nos separamos por falta de aire… y se marchó…

Yo tenía una sonrisa boba plantada en el rostro que me duro todo el día…me sentía realmente bien, hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía así. En la tarde me prepare algo de comer y a eso de las 5:00 el timbre de mi casa empezó a sonar…abrí la puerta y frente a mí se encontraba la pequeña duende que tengo por mejor amiga, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-Bella, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?- me tenía prisionera en un abraso, yo solo sonreí y la deje pasar…

-Estoy bien Alice, en realidad, mejor que bien, tuve una muy buena sesión de sexo –le confié y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profundo. Alice me miro de forma maliciosa –pero no te voy a dar detalles, querida, no soy tan morbosa.

-Oh vamos Bella, no seas así…

-Alice, eres muy rara, es de tu hermano de quien estamos hablando-le dije mirándola de modo reprobatorio.

-Oh vamos Bella, ya somos adultas-me dijo con tono persuasivo y poniendo su cara de perrito herido.

-Ah no Alice, esta vez no va a funcionar, así que no me mires así, -Alice siguió mirándome de ese modo así que no tuve opción que contarle como comenzó todo, ah, y del incidente con Jacob y su querida novia. Alice, rió fuerte mientras me dijo…

-Querida, la golfa esta celosa, porque encontraste a un hombre mejor que el de ella, no debes preocuparte por ella…

-Sí, eso pensé, -me quede pensando un momento en todo lo que medite cuando estaba en el baño y me dispuse a hablar del tema con Alice…

-Alice, cariño, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le pregunte mirándola.

-Claro cielo, dime…

-¿Crees que este bien esto que estoy haciendo? –ella me miro fijamente, me agarró las manos y me contestó.

-Claro que si cariño, realmente está bien que sigas adelante con tu vida, no debes arrepentirte por divertirte, es probable que hasta te enamores…

-Ese es el problema Alice, mi corazón está muy dañado, no creo que sea capaz de sanar…

-Cielo, tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo, aún es muy pronto, mientras, debes disfrutar el momento…

-Gracias Alice –eso es lo que más me gustaba de ella, sabia cuando bromear y sabia cuando dar un buen consejo y ser mi amiga- te quiero,-le respondí sinceramente.

-Yo también cielo- Alice se marchó como a las 7:00, luego de eso me quede viendo una película "The Ugly Truth", realmente me reí mucho y la disfrute, era la primera vez que no me sentía triste. No volví a saber de Edward en el día, y a eso de las 10 me fui a dormir. Ya mañana tendría que enfrentarme nuevamente con la realidad…

* * *

Holaaaaaa chicassss! waooo no tengo perdon de Dios lo se...lo se...no tengo ninguna excusa, solo me queda por decirles que no voy abandonar la historia y que ya tengo varios capis adelantados, aunque no lo voy a negar he sufrido de una falta de inspiración horrorosa, ya entiendo cuando las autoras se declaran en huelga por meses y no escriben, es que la imaginación se nos va de pronto..

Ahora si, ya basta de excusas baratas, díganme...que tal les pareció el capi? me pase? denme su opinión, no se las guarden para ustedes solas, tanto si les gusto como si no...un beso a todas...y gracias por leer y no desanimarse a pesar del tiempo, esta vez no les voy a prometer cuando voy a subir, porque no quiero que se queden en espera, pero de verdaaaddd espero no tardarme tantisimo esta vez, ya se que siempre digo lo mismo, por lo que tienen mi permiso de enviar a los vulturis tras de mi...a mi personalmente me encanto el capi!

ya saben las primeras en dejar sus coment les tengo un pequeño adelantico


	6. Indecisión

**Hola chicasss! uff ya se que quieren matarme, y lo tengo merecido a mi favor solo puedo decir que la uni me tiene loca, aunque se que eso no es excusa, disculpen el tiempo realmente no tengo una excusa lo realmente buena para disculparme, pero saben que tenemos que escribir cuando la inspiración nos llega y esta tardo un poco en llegar esta vez, espero que disfruten el capi... díganme que les parece...**

Patty, es mi primer capi sin betear... :D léelo y realmente dime tu opinión, quería que fuera una sorpresa por eso no te dije q iba a publicar, espero tu sincera respuesta ami! ^^...

besos chicas! disfruten el capi!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Indecisión**

_Ya mañana tendría que enfrentarme nuevamente con la realidad…_

Me desperté mas temprano de lo habitual y con una sonrisa en el rostro, me dirigí al baño y me dispuse a disfrutar mi baño, salí de este solo cuando el agua de la ducha se comenzó a enfriar, me puse una falda gris que me quedaba por debajo de las rodillas, con una camisa blanca que se ceñía a mi cintura y unos zapatos de tacón amarrados al tobillo, me maquille y me solté el pelo, realmente estaba muy linda, mi sentido de la moda había mejorado bastante comparándolo con un mes atrás, llegue al trabajo un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, Ángela estaba en su escritorio, me dio los buenos días y me busco mi capuchino del día, me pase varias horas trabajando y como a eso de las 11:00 de la mañana Ángela me llamo…

-Señorita Isabella, el señor Black solicito una junta en su despacho para dentro de 10 minutos- _que raro_-pensé…

-Gracias Ángela y con esto colgué…-Llame a Billy a su despacho-

-Hola Billy…

-Hola cielo, ¿como estas?

-bien ¿y tu?

-Bien gracias, disculpa que te llame, se que debes estar ocupado, pero Ángela me aviso que convocaste una asamblea para dentro de 10 minutos y quería saber si necesitas el expediente de algún empleado o algún otro documento que te pueda servir, para disponerme a llevarlo…

-Oh no cariño-me respondió en tono cariñoso-eso no es necesario, pero si me gustaría que cuando termine la asamblea me facilites el expediente de la señorita Leah Clearwater, quiero revisar algunas cosas…

-Mmmm, ella aun no ha venido por mi despacho a llenar las solicitudes correspondientes, cuando le envié el comunicado con Ángela, simplemente dijo que era la novia del dueño y que no necesitaba llenar ningunos formularios…

-¿Queee? -pregunto Billy medio molesto, yo no quería ser chismosa, pero tenia que aclararle, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y no iba a dejar que esa estupida echara a perder mi intachable trabajo de 4 años-pero que se cree esa niña-me dijo Billy sacándome de mis pensamientos-hoy mismo la mando a tu oficina para que llenes los formularios y me lo haces llegar en cuanto este listo Isabella-me dijo en tono profesional, pero cariñoso…

-Claro Billy…

-pues ya deberías ir viniendo cariño, ya están empezando a llegar los gerentes de departamento…

-estoy de camino Billy,-le conteste con una sonrisa y cerré el teléfono, sabia que Jacob estaría ahí, pero realmente no me importo, tenia todavía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, por el buen sexo de fin de semana, me encamine a la sala de juntas, y vi allí a todos los presentes, todos los hombres me tragaban con la Mirada, -incluyendo a Jacob-_bien_ pensé, me dispuse a dar los buenos días y me sentí un poco incomoda por la atención…

-Buenos días Bella -yo me senté y Billy continuo hablando…

-Los he llamado a esta asamblea porque esta es mi ultima semana en la empresa, -dijo con voz un poco triste-, esta empresa ha sido mi vida y la de mi familia y confío en que mi nuevo sucesor la va a cuidar tan bien como yo-era testigo que Billy y Jacob tenían una hermosa relación de padre e hijo-, pero antes de despedirme de Black Company –Billy continuo- quiero compartir un poco con mis empleados, por lo que se ha organizado que la noche de la fiesta de despedida, será un fin de semana para los empleados y sus parejas…

-Todos nos quedamos sin palabras, algunos sonrieron casi inmediatamente al entender lo que Billy había dicho, un fin de semana con sus parejas, _esto realmente no decía nada bueno_, Billy continuo hablando…

-por lo que los he llamado a ustedes, para que como gerentes de departamentos envíen un comunicado a las personas a su mando para que se le informe la noticia…

-Realmente es una excelente idea, papa -dijo Jacob con una sonrisa, si ya me imaginaba lo que estaba pensando, _realmente va hacer una tortura _pensé, después de darnos algunas instrucciones de la hora de llegada y las reservaciones empezaron a salir de la sala de juntas yo salí de la junta y rápidamente entre a mi oficina, faltaban como 10 minutos para las 1:00, por lo que me estaba preparando para salir a almorzar cuando Ángela me llamo…

-Señorita Isabella, tiene a alguien esperando por usted-dijo con voz contenida-

-¿De quien se trata Ángela?

-Es el Sr. Cullen- una sonrisa tonta se formo en mis labios-

-Déjalo pasar, Ángela…-me senté detrás de mi escritorio estaba super nerviosa, no estaba preparada para esto, por la puerta entro la persona mas sublime que he visto en mi vida, con un pantalón Jean azul ajustado y una camisa negra de mangas tres cuarta, con una mirada picara en el rostro y una sonrisa torcida engreída, su cabello broncíneo desarreglado, era la imagen de pura perfección y ni hablar de la seguridad y sensualidad que emanaba por los poros…

-Hola cariño, -me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, ya que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada…

-Hola-respondí como tonta, el soltó una risita por lo bajo y se acerco, yo estaba paralizada en mi asiento, solo pude respirar cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi boca y su aliento cuando se separo de mi…

-He venido a buscarte para almorzar cariño, -me dijo con una linda sonrisa en los labios y su voz aterciopelada-

-Es...esta bien, -respondí como retrasada mental, Agarre mi cartera, y el me tomo de la cintura, yo lo mire tímidamente y le sonreí, el me sonrió de manera seductora y me susurro al oído.

-No puedo creer que tengas vergüenza conmigo cariño…-yo no le respondí, luego de un momento me dijo-estas hermosa.

-Gracias-respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro, salimos de mi oficina el me tenia agarrada por la cintura y yo de igual forma me aferraba a el, pasamos por la oficina de Jacob y nos dirigimos al ascensor, entramos en este y se encontraba vacío, por lo que Edward inmediatamente me pego a la pared y me beso, yo le correspondí el beso, sintiendo la característica corriente eléctrica entre nosotros, solté un gemido al sentir su lengua en mi boca, nos separamos cuando se detuvo el ascensor, Edward me sonrió de lado y me dijo..

-Te extrañe cariño.

-Yo también, -le dije con sinceridad-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, -me dijo con su aterciopelada voz y una sonrisa en el rostro, Edward me tenia aferrada a la cintura y pasamos por el área de recepción, las recepcionistas me veían con asombro y envidia, mientras se comían a Edward con la Mirada, y realmente no las culpaba, no había nadie como el, con esa seguridad y belleza, el me llevo hasta su auto y me abrió la puerta del volvo, y se dirigió al lado del conductor…Edward me llevo a un restaurante muy lindo, que había asistido un par de veces, me guió a una mesa con una vista maravillosa…

-Buenas tardes, yo voy hacer su mesero durante la velada, mi nombre es Tyler…-dijo todo esto mirándome solo a mi, Edward lo miro de manera dura, y luego puso su mano derecha sobre mi mano que descansaba encima de la mesa y me pregunto…

-cariño, ¿que quieres almorzar? -yo le sonreí y el me miro y luego miro al mesero con burla-

-Quiero una ensalada cesar, acompañada con papas a la crema, y jugo de naranja por favor-el anoto mi pedido, y me sonrió, se giro hacia Edward a regañadientes y este que no había soltado mi mano, lo miro duramente y le dijo.

-yo quiero lasagna acompañado de ensalada verde y vino blanco.-Tyler anoto su pedido y se marcho.

-¿Has investigado en los nuevos mercados para tu empresa?-le pregunte una vez estuvimos solos-

-Si, he estado investigando, estoy haciendo un estudio de Mercado muy detallado…

-Mmmm, realmente me parece bien, -le dije-

-Pero no hablemos de eso Isabella, -me dijo con tono sensual-estoy aquí porque quiero conocerte-

-¿Que quieres saber?-le pregunte con voz cordial-

-todo-me dijo con su voz aterciopelada-mientras me conformo con saber un poco de ti y tu familia…

-Bueno, viví con mi padre 6 años, me mude cuando tenía 18, pero éramos muy cercanos y nos visitábamos a menudo, el era todo para mi y hace un año y 7 meses murió de cáncer…

-Lamento escuchar eso, -me dijo Edward-

-No te preocupes, -le dije-mi padre era policía, y vivía en Fork, y mi única relación seria ha sido con Jake, -le dije con cara triste-

-¿Y tu madre?-me pregunto Edward tratando de cambiar de tema-

-Ella vive en Jacksoville con su esposo, no nos llevamos muy bien, casi no tenemos contacto, a ella nunca le agrado Jacob, tenemos muchas diferencias por eso nos hemos distanciado más-

-Creo que es hora de que retomes tu relación con ella, ¿no crees?, -me dijo Edward sorprendiéndome totalmente, le sonreí sinceramente-

-Si, realmente creo que tengo que retomar la relación con ella-el me sonrió y se acerco a mi, me beso la mejilla y llego Tyler con la comida, comimos en un ambiente tranquilo, la pasamos realmente bien, después de comer, Edward pidió la cuenta y nos marchamos, Edward me llevo nuevamente a la oficina y después de darme un largo beso al que yo respondí gustosa, me dijo al oído con voz sensual, que luego me llamaba, yo solo asentí y me baje del auto, entre a la oficina con una sonrisa boba y trabaje toda la tarde con la misma sonrisa, como a las 4:00 me llamo Ángela y me dijo que Leah se encontraba fuera de la oficina, _hasta aquí llego mi maravilloso día _-pensé- después de pedirle a Ángela que la dejara pasar, saque los formularios correspondientes y los deje descansar en el escritorio, mientras Leah entraba a mi despacho con una Mirada arrogante…

-Muy bien, -le dije apenas entro-necesito que llenes estos formularios-

-Realmente tienes aires de grandeza-me dijo mirándome duramente, yo le devolví la Mirada y ella continuo-pero te recuerdo que yo soy la novia de Jacob, y que el me ama a mi, nada de lo que hagas lo hará cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera al modelo que trajiste para darles celos, yo la mire fríamente.

-Realmente, ¿no puedes entender que lo haya superado?-le dije burlonamente- ya lo he superado querida, la que parece que aun no lo superas eres tu, Edward, -ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos cuando mencione su nombre- esta conmigo porque quiere, como ya te explique antes, realmente debes superarlo cielo, -le dije con fingida voz dulce- disfruta tu relación con Jacob, te aseguro que Edward y yo estamos disfrutando la nuestra- eso si era cierto-

-Recogió bruscamente los formularios y se dirigió a la puerta-te voy a descubrir perra, esto no se queda así-y con eso salio de mi oficina, yo sonreí…realmente había sido un buen día, salí de mi oficina y llame a Alice para que cenáramos, tenía serias dudas sobre si invitar a Edward o no conmigo al fin de semana, realmente pondría en su lugar a Jacob y a Leah, pero no quería incomodar a Billy, después de todo era como un padre para mi, por eso me urgía hablar con Alice, aunque tampoco estaba segura de si Edward aceptaría, llegue temprano al restaurante que habíamos quedado y me senté a esperarla, después de 10 minutos llego…

-Llegas tarde Alice…

-Lo siento, amiga, me dijo con voz cantarina, estaba con Edward…

-Ah si ¿y por que no vino?-le pregunte con voz neutral, aunque me pareció mejor así, tenia cosas que hablar con Alice.

-No quiso molestarnos-me dijo simplemente- pedimos nuestras cenas y después de un rato, yo hable-

-Alice…

-¿Si cariño?

-Billy, nos ha dicho hoy que nos iremos de fin de semana al Sheraton Seatle, para despedir su trayectoria en la empresa y pasar la presidencia a Jacob…

-Eso es maravilloso Bella-la interrumpí-

-Es para los empleados…. y sus parejas…

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?, -al ver mi cara de dudas, ella continuo- realmente creo que no tienes por que preocuparte, tienes a Edward, y así podrás continuar la venganza- me dijo ahora con voz maliciosa-

-Alice, yo no he hablado con Billy sobre esto, -le dije para que me comprendiera-el me dijo que quería mi felicidad, y realmente lo creo, pero no se si es prudente llevar a un hombre a este fin de semana, si hace menos de dos meses su hijo y yo hemos roto el compromiso, estoy indecisa-le dije en un hilo de voz-

-Cariño, -me dijo Alice-, Billy, realmente te quiere, lo sabes, el nunca te juzgaría, es mas estoy segura que estará feliz de que hayas podido continuar con tu vida, y tu no puedes olvidar el plan original, debes continuar cariño.

-Yo no lo se Alice -le dije jugando con mi comida-

-¿Por que no hablas con el? Y le preguntas la opinión de llevar a Edward y así te quitas esta duda de la cabeza y continúas con el plan-me dijo Alice-

-Realmente me da mucha vergüenza, -le dije

-No tienes de que avergonzarte cariño, creo que tienes que hablar con el para que te convenzas que el se va a poner feliz, claro obviando la parte de la venganza-me dijo ahora con una risita-

-Yo, no lo se, -le dije seria, sin hacerle caso por la broma- además hoy Leah estaba en mi despacho y me dijo que no se creía que Edward estuviera interesado en mi y que lo estaba haciendo por venganza…

-Ella no tiene pruebas cielo, me dijo Alice-Además te puedo asegurar lo equivocada que esta al decir que Edward no esta interesado en ti, si tu eres lo único de lo que habla desde que llego-yo me sonroje y ella rió, dimos por terminada la velada y cuando nos disponíamos a despedirnos me abraso fuerte y me dijo..

-Acuérdate de hablar mañana con Billy…

-Lo haré-le dije ahora segura-

Fui a mi departamento y casi no pude dormir pensando en como iba a decirle esto a Billy, me desperté temprano, y me vestí con un traje negro, me quedaba muy bien, me maquille y salí de mi oficina, en eso mi celular empezó a sonar, mire el identificador de llamadas y sonreí al notar de quien se trataba.

-Hola, Edward

-Hola cariño, ¿como amaneciste?

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Ahora mejor que estoy hablando contigo-me dijo con su voz aterciopelada- siento no haberte llamado anoche-continuo- hoy se me va hacer imposible ir a verte, pero me gustaría que desayunáramos juntos...

-claro continué, en frente de Black Company hay una cafetería, talvez podamos vernos en 15 minutos, ¿que crees?

-En 15 nos vemos cielo,-y colgó-

-Llame a Ángela, ya eran las 8:10, le dije que llegaría tarde, llegue rápido a la cafetería y lo espere, no tardo mucho…

-Hola cariño, dijo acercándose con pasos firmes y seguros, siento haberte echo esperar…

-No te preocupes, -le dije-desayunamos tranquilamente, no nos tardamos mucho tiempo, tenia mucho trabajo y el iba a ver una empresa, el me acompaño a mi auto y me beso apasionadamente, el beso estaba subiendo de tono y ya me encontraba recargada en el auto con Edward aprisionándome con su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, nuestras lenguas estaban unidas y sus manos me acariciaban por encima de la ropa…

-Edward, estamos en la calle, tenemos que parar, -medio gemí-Vamos a llegar tarde-trate de sonar firme, pero salió mas como una suplica-

-Oh cariño, te necesito, -me dijo el con voz ronca por la excitación, el se pego mas a mi y sentí su miembro-

-Yo también te necesito…-gemí-

-Vamos al hotel donde me quedo, no queda muy lejos-

-si, -articule como pude, subimos a mi auto y Edward condujo-

-Llegamos en menos de 5 minutos, subimos rápidamente al ascensor, y como siempre Edward me aprisiono en una esquina, tuvimos que detenernos cuando el ascensor se detuvo y entraron mas personas en el, llegamos a la Suite de Edward y el me llevo rápidamente a su habitación, me beso con desesperación y yo correspondí de igual manera, entro su lengua en mi boca y yo gemí, me quito la camisa, paso sus manos por mi estomago y lo único que yo podía hacer era gemir, subió y paso sus dedos por mis pezones por encima del sostén, me los quito con destreza y devoro mis senos, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, yo gemí muy alto yo le quite la camisa y bese su cuello, el gruño, yo seguí bajando hasta sus pezones, el gimió alto, desabroche su pantalón, y el hizo lo mismo con mi falda, nos tumbo en la cama y paso sus dedos por mi entrada, me quito mis bragas, subió y me beso con mucha pasión, siguió bajando por mi cuello, y llego a mi estomago y me mordió suavemente, yo gemía cada vez mas alto, después se deslizo hasta mi entraba y beso mi clítoris, pensé que iba a morir en ese mismo instante, paso su lengua por todo mi centro, y luego entro un dedo en mi yo gemí e instantáneamente moví mis caderas buscando fricción, el entro otro dedo en mi y mientras devoraba mi clítoris con su lengua, yo arquee mi espalda, sentía como mis paredes se contraían estaba cerca, lo podía sentir lleve mis manos a su cabello tratando de acercarlo mas entendió porque paso su lengua con mas rapidez, después de un segundo me vine fuertemente en su boca, Edward gruño y continuo pasando su lengua hasta que bebió todos mis jugos, yo estaba recuperándome de mi orgasmo, cuando sentí el peso de Edward nuevamente sobre mi, me beso el lóbulo de mi oreja y susurro con voz ronca.

-Sabes deliciosa, cariño, yo sonreí y lo atraje a mi nuevamente, lo bese y sentí mi sabor en su lengua, esto solo me éxito más el gruño y se fue adentrando en mi, los dos gemimos, y el empezó a moverse sobre mi, luego subió mis piernas a su hombro y yo lo sentí mas profundo…

-Ohhh Edwarddddd….gemí alto…

-Ohhh cariño, se siente tan bien-susurro Edward…-Sentí mis paredes contraerse nuevamente, estaba cerca y se lo hice saber a Edward.

-Edward, voy a venirme….

-Yo también cielo, -grito Edward y soltó un gruñido animal-

Cayo encima de mi después que nos alcanzara el orgasmo a los dos, me beso y me dio una sonrisa de lado, después de unos segundos salio de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cuando salio, yo entre, me di un baño rápido y me vestí, eran las 9:30 de la mañana, salimos del hotel y lleve a Edward a la cafetería para que pudiera recoger su auto, nos despedimos cariñosamente y cada quien se fue a comenzar su día, no le dije a Edward nada sobre el fin de semana en el hotel, primero quería hablar con Billy, pero ya no tenía ninguna duda lo iba a invitar a ir conmigo, después de todo eso me ayudaría con mi venganza, luego de trabajar un rato me arme de valor y me dirigí a la oficina de Billy, la secretaria me dijo que estaba solo, por lo que entre…

-Buenos días Billy.

-Buenos días, cielo.

-Necesito hablar contigo...-le dije seria y sin rodeos-

-Te escucho cielo.

-Se trata del fin de semana en el hotel.

-¿Si?

-Yo…-le dije titubeando-, voy a ir con alguien…-Billy, se quedo callado, luego me dio una sonrisa.

-Cariño, eso es maravilloso…-el iba a decir algo mas y yo le aclare-

-Con un hombre…-Billy se quedo mirándome fijamente, como queriendo leer mis facciones, luego de un minuto de silencio, hablo-

-Cariño, lo he entendido desde que me dijiste que ibas a ir con alguien-lo mire sorprendida-lo que no entiendo es porque tienes esa cara de culpabilidad y vergüenza en el rostro-

-Yo…-dije-es que no se como te lo vayas a tomar, yo se que Jacob y yo terminamos hace poco-

-Cariño, -me interrumpió el- yo se que amaste a Jacob, y es probable que aun tengas sentimientos por el, yo se que ese sentimiento no se va de un día para otro, pero me alegra que sigas con tu vida, Jacob te traiciono de la peor forma, y aunque lo amo, realmente no se si algún día le voy a perdonar lo que te hizo, pero tienes que entender que nadie te va a juzgar porque sigas con tu vida, quiero que seas feliz hija, te amo, siento que eres mi hija también, y lo mas gratificante para un padre es ver a sus hijos felices.

-Yo también te amo Billy, -le dije con lagrimas en los ojos-, gracias por entenderme…

-Cariño, tu siempre preocupándote por los demás, espero poder conocer a este chico,- me dijo en tono paternal, yo asentí, me sentí un poco mal porque Billy me estaba dando su confianza y yo pensaba en venganza, pero me obligue a no pensar mucho en el tema, después de todo Jacob se merecía eso y mas, luego de hablar un rato mas con Billy me dirigí a la oficina y envié un memorando por internet a todos los empleados, poniéndolos en conocimiento acerca del fin de semana, con todo lo que pase ayer, se me había olvidado, cuando termine de enviar el correo, me dispuse a leer mi correo, y una sonrisa se me formo en el rostro cuando vi uno de Edward, el asunto decía, "_Hola cariño_", abrí el mensaje y decía:

"Cariño, v_oy a salir temprano después de todo, y quisiera saber si te gustaría que pasara por ti para ir al cine, espero tu respuesta_"

Le devolví el mensaje, "_Claro que me gustaría, te espero a las 6:00"_

El me devolvió rápidamente: _"Espero con ansias", _no le devolví y me puse a trabajar con el informe de Leah, lo revisé detenidamente, y me di cuenta que esta había trabajado en muchas compañías internacionales como modelo, realmente era bella, eso no se podía negar, que terminó la preparatoria hace 2 años y no estudiaba en la universidad, y que viene de Miami, tenía 21 años, y una muy mala escritura, _esta niña cree que va a vivir toda la vida de su belleza-_pensé entre los datos en mi computadora y le envié los formularios a Billy, a eso de las 1:00 Rose se apareció en mi despacho con dos platos de ensaladas de Wendys **(es un tipo de comida rápida)**

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma, –me dijo Rose con evidente molestia y mirándome con el ceño fruncido-

-Hola Rose, cariño, disculpa se que estoy un poco perdida…

-¿Un poco?-me preguntó Rose con cara divertida-si no hubiese sido por Alice, ya hubiera llamado al FBI, -me dijo ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro-He traído el almuerzo y espero que no tengas planes-me dijo con clara advertencia en la voz-

-No te preocupes cariño, -le dije con tono amoroso- la verdad tenía hambre y estaba pensando pedir algo para comer, -ella se sentó frente a mí y me dio la ensalada cesar mientras ella comía una ensalada Mexicana, hablamos de todos, le pregunte por Emmet, y estuvimos entretenidas un buen rato, hasta que ella me pregunto:

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?

-Pues realmente las cosas van bien, hoy viene a buscarme para ir al cine, y Billy organizo un fin de semana en el Sheraton Hotel y pienso invitarlo…

-Waoo, -me dijo Rose-realmente estoy feliz por ti Bella, creo que Edward y tu hacen una maravillosa pareja…

-No somos pareja cariño, -le dije- esto es solo hasta que el se marche a Londres y hasta que yo complete mi venganza…

-Si, si lo que digas-me dijo Rose, levantando la mano y haciendo gesto de que no importaba-

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo va el tema de la venganza?

-Realmente, no estoy segura .le dije con sinceridad- Jacob parece molesto cada vez que me ve con Edward, pero ni siquiera me dirige la palabra desde que nos encontramos en el club, no se en que va a parar, pero no pienso rendirme, quiero que pague por cada lagrima derramada –le dije con voz molesta-

-Te entiendo cariño, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, hay que poner en su lugar a ese bastardo-me dijo con una sonrisa-

-Yo sonreí, ella no volvió hablar sobre el tema y yo se lo agradecí, ella se marcho no sin antes hacerme una clara advertencia para que no durara tanto tiempo sin visitarla o al menos llamarla, seguí trabajando cuando se marchó y deje de trabajar a las 5:45, saque mi maquillaje de la cartera y me retoque el labial y me coloque un poco mas de mascara de ojos, me puse polvo y salí de la oficina a las 6:05, ya Ángela se había marchado, llegue al ascensor y no había nadie, estaba un poco ansiosa, demasiadas emociones fluían cuando se trataba de Edward, baje al parqueo y ahí recostado sobre su volvo plateado, se encontraba _Mi Dios griego, _fui hasta el y el me abrazo en un caluroso y tierno abraso, y junto nuestros labios, en un beso cargado de deseo y algo mas que no pude identificar, cuando nos separamos voltee mi cara porque sentí una mirada fija sobre mi, y precisamente Jacob, se encontraba frente a su Camioneta matando a Edward con la mirada y luego mirándome a mi con clara reprobación, yo sonreí internamente, _"mi plan esta dando resultado sin ni siquiera proponérmelo" _pensé, Edward siguió mi mirada vio a Jacob soltó un gruñido, pero no dijo nada me abrió la puerta del volvo, pero yo no entre lo mire y le dije…

-Edward, yo tengo mi bebe aquí, si quieres te sigo…

-Nada de eso cariño, tu te vas conmigo y yo mañana te traigo a la oficina…-me dijo con voz aterciopelada pero firme, sabía que de nada servía discutir, lance un suspiro y el sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita, la torcida engreída, yo sonreí inmediatamente y subí sin decir nada mas-

-¿Sabes cariño?-me dijo cuando entramos al volvo-realmente no me gusta como te mira Jacob, -me dijo con claro disgusto en la voz-

-No te preocupes el solo esta así porque lo he superado mas rápido de lo que el creía, el pensaba que me iba a quedar la vida entera llorando por el-le dije sonriéndole, pero el seguía serio-

-Ese es exactamente el problema, -me dijo con voz contenida- que no lo has superado, el cree que es así, pero y tu, ¿realmente lo has superado?- me pregunto cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo mirándome intensamente, como queriendo descubrir la verdad a través de mis ojos-

-Yo…-le dije nerviosa por su inquisidora mirada-realmente no lo se, Edward, yo solo se que lo estoy intentando, ya no lloro por las noches como solía hacerlo, aún me duele verlo con ella, no te voy a mentir, -le dije mirándolo, el semáforo ya había cambiado y el miraba hacia al frente, pero estaba claro que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía ya que tenía el volante fuertemente agarrado- pero ya no me siento como antes, me siento viva, y sonrío pero no fingiendo como solía hacerlo, sonrío cuando lo siento, y todas esas cosas se las debo al apoyo de mis amigos, en especial de Alice, y gracias a ti-termine con un hilo de voz y bajando la mirada, ya habíamos llegado y estábamos parados en el parqueo Edward tomó mi barbilla con su mano y levanto mi rostro, me pasaba sus dedos suavemente por mi rostro, desde mis pómulos hasta mi barbilla y el contorno de mis labios, como queriendo memorizar así cada parte de mi, duramos un rato así yo mirándolo y el acariciándome-

-Eres tu cariño, -me dijo en un susurro- eres una mujer fuerte, por eso estas superando esto, me alegra que pienses que te he ayudado, pero realmente yo no he hecho nada en comparación con lo que has hecho tu, has elegido vivir por ti, - yo tenia una sonrisa tímida pero sincera en los labios, nadie me había dicho nada tan bonito, lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos y el las limpio con las yemas de los dedos y me beso tiernamente…

-Gracias, -le dije sinceramente- no se como se te ocurren decir esas cosas tan lindas…

-El sonrió avergonzado, -Siempre que quieras- me dijo con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de los labios, se desabrocho su cinturón y salio del auto, abrió mi puerta, y me ayudo a salir…

-Hoy vamos a divertirnos cariño, así que no quiero ver una lágrima mas…-me dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, me agarró de la mano y empezó a caminar, pero yo lo detuve…

-Espera, -le dije- antes quiero preguntarte algo…

-Claro, cariño-me dijo con su típica voz aterciopelada-

-Billy, el presidente de la compañía y padre de Jacob se retira el fin de semana y ha organizado un fin de semana para sus empleados y sus parejas en el Sheraton Seatle Hotel y yo me estaba preguntando….si…-pero no pude articular palabra, estaba avergonzada, no sabía si aceptaría, no había sopesado la idea de que el pudiera decirme que no, todo el plan de venganza se iría por un caño, Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones al ver que no iba a continuar-

-¿Si?- me arme de valor, tome varias respiraciones y pregunté…

-¿Si querrías acompañarme? –le pregunte con un hilo de voz y bajando la mirada…

* * *

Que les parecio chicasss! diganme sus opiniones! :)


End file.
